<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowing Your Name by DioBrandoApologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197038">Knowing Your Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioBrandoApologist/pseuds/DioBrandoApologist'>DioBrandoApologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dio Brando Wins, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Complicated Relationships, Conspiracy, Dio Brando Being an Asshole, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Part 3 Dio Brando | DIO, Reader is Not a Stand User (Jojo), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Dio Brando</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DioBrandoApologist/pseuds/DioBrandoApologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SCP! Dio x Reader</p><p>You are subject D-105. To the rest of the world, you do not exist. To the SCP Foundation, you are nothing more than a glorified lab rat. Traumatized, worn out and broken down. Surviving rather than living. </p><p>Then you entered that chamber, on that fateful day. </p><p>Where he was waiting for you.</p><p> </p><p>[Reader is never mentioned by pronouns or name. As such, the reader can be either male or female, depending on your preference.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dio Brando/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And So It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was it really true, that there had been a time before the SCP Foundation? In your head, normal life just feels distant. Like a fever dream, long since faded away into darkness. A life with a mother and father, going to school, having friends, all those milestones you were going to reach. Once you had dreams.</p><p>But after what happened there is no longer a future in the normal world for you. </p><p>Waking up in a panic and with a cold sweat covering your entire body is nothing out of the ordinary anymore. It is something they just tell you to get used to. "They" are a vague authoritarian force, ranging from the guards patrolling your living quarters, to the uncaring doctor that couldn't care less what happens to you. But at least he tries to be nice about it, right? It's more than most people would offer here. You are just a Class D Personnel after all, so you have about as much rights as the supernatural things locked up in this facility with you.</p><p>The reason you wake up in a frenzy, feeling like you are going to throw up from anxiety, is the idea of being brought back for research. The things you have lived through are just insane. It must have been something horrible and just unforgivable you did, to end up here among serial killers and other felons of their calibre. Not that you remember what it was that you did. That is why staying close to the doctor is for the better, so  that nobody will get you before the guards have a chance to step in. Oh, you have seen it happen! And it is not a position you would want to be in! </p><p>"How are you feeling today, D-105? Better than last week perhaps?" The Not-so-nice Dr.Gears finally says as you wait in the hallway to the diner.<br/>
His eyes are so devoid of emotion you find yourself zoning out whenever he talks to you.</p><p>"Fine." You honestly just want to go and get your meal. </p><p>"Good! That's very good. Then you might feel up for another test run." </p><p>That jolts you back into reality. Now you hear him just fine. Is he really just suggesting this, or is this just another order disguised with the illusion of free will again? </p><p>"...I'm not sure I feel alright just yet."</p><p>It's a mistake to say that, as Dr. Gears is known for being an unempathetic piece of shit that only cares about studying his stupid Euclid subjects. He would send you into another death trap without a care in the world, as long as it produces the right data.</p><p>"You passed the medical check just fine. With an excellent blood pressure, too!" When he smiles it doesn't quite reach his eyes.</p><p>Irritated by that, you scoff. "Can't someone else do whatever it is you have in mind? I was in rotation just recently, right?" </p><p>"There are only so many D Personnel in this facility I can choose from. You're up, dear."</p><p>So you stare into the ground and kick at nothing in particular, feeling a strong urge to just continue down to the cafeteria and let Dr. Gears ponder this on his own. But you also get the feeling he would just follow you to be further antagonizing, so you stay. Taking time to look around at the clinically white walls, the polished granite floor and all the guards stationed in the different sections of the area, you try to hold off on answering. </p><p>"...Is it going to be like last time?" The words come out quietly.</p><p>"No, of course not! That was a mistake on the team's part. Be assured it will not happen again. In fact, you will not be going to that particular subject anymore. A spot recently, ahem, became available..." Dr. Gears smiles again.</p><p>So someone died or went insane. Great, just fucking great! And here you stand, perhaps the youngest D Personnel in the whole facility having only lived to the old age of 18, soon to turn 19. But you owe your life to this unpleasant man in front of you. You were told you were headed to death row before the SCP Foundation took you in. The choices are essentially certain death or possible death. </p><p>You take a deep, shaky breath. "I don't have much of a choice, do I? Fine. I'll do it." </p><p>Why is Dr. Gears even talking to you in person? Typically they just escort you out of your room with no questions answered. You almost come to miss that terribly boring grey box of a room at times. But you feel far too hungry to ponder his strange mannerisms at the moment, and you continue down the hallway. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>This sucks. You practically feel like you are going to projectile vomit over the nearest guard's ugly, shiny military boots. Once again, you are about to enter an SCP containment. There is no way to predict what horror awaits, just that the experience is going to be awful. Awful with a capital A. </p><p>"Subject D-105, please approach the gate." The voice over the intercom commands. </p><p>Taking a deep breath. Taking another. Then and only then, you step forward towards the huge and heavy metal wall, that is only the first door into the room. It is so heavily enforced you start to imagine being gored to death the second you enter. Stepping in on shaky legs, the red blaring lights that signal both the open door and your demise disappear behind you, as the door falls down with an eerie thud. Darkness and silence. Then the door up ahead opens. You take a deep breath. You take another. One in, one out. To be quite honest there is not much left to live for, but survival. It's all you have left to defend today. Your insignificant little life.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>The very minute you enter the room the atmosphere changes drastically. It hits you like a ton of bricks right in the middle of the chest. </p><p>Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. </p><p>"This is...unusual. I was not expecting any visitors." A voice speaks.</p><p>The voice...it is slightly dark pitched and smooth, and every word draws you in. You freeze in place, heart and mind racing. Where is the voice even coming from? You can't see properly in the dim, red light that barely lights up the entrance.</p><p>Once your eyes start to adjust you come to find yourself standing in what almost appears to be a perfectly normal and luxurious room. Expensive furniture, paintings on the walls, even some drapestry. Though they do not seem to actually serve any purpose as there are no windows in here. It feels as if you were transported back into time, to the living quarters of a wealthy family. It honestly is jarring, to take in your weirdly normal surroundings. </p><p>He, that much you think you have figured out based on the voice, chuckles. Probably at your confused expression. </p><p>"You must be new then, I take it? Did they even tell you who I am? Poor soul, you look so frightened…" </p><p>He is right, you feel like your legs are going to give in underneath you. The tone in which he speaks to you tells you he actually doesn't feel sorry for you either, like he enjoys seeing you so helpless and afraid.</p><p>Thinking you hear a sound close nearby and immediately turning to face it, you only see darkness. He chuckles, having moved further away this time.</p><p>"So what brings you here I wonder? Would they like to study my feeding habits, after the mess I made of this place last time? And such a young creature to send off to slaughter..."</p><p>In all honesty you have no fucking clue why you were put in this room. It's not like they cared enough to give you a concrete task. All you were told was to "be careful". Whatever that means. </p><p>"Who-who are you?" You weakly let out. It feels as if the cold and terror inspiring atmosphere chokes you. </p><p>Once more you hear noise. Closer this time. Nothing again. </p><p>"They did not even tell you who I am. I feel quite offended. Anyone dealing with me should know my name." </p><p>This time it's right behind you. And when you turn, he is standing there. Watching you with the most intense red eyes you have ever stared into. It feels as if he can see straight through you. Practically towering over you, seemingly human in nature. And you can't help but notice he is quite attractive, with elegant facial features, and blonde, shorter spiky hair that is growing longer at the back.</p><p>But something is clearly wrong. He smiles, and you glimpse fangs for a second. He takes your trembling hand, and kisses it, watching you with a playful glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Pleased to make your acquaintance, for now. My name is Dio. I get the feeling we will get along quite well..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take it. Take my SCP Dio fanfic. Just take it. Anyway, this is my first content on this account and I haven't quite decided where this goes next. I may be creating something else Dio related, or something else. I may also forget this account exists and just leave it dead for months and years. It really does depend on the demand! (and my energy lmao burnout gang) </p><p>Anyway hope you enjoyed! like an subscribe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Name, Please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have so many questions whirling around inside your head right now, the most pressing one being what the hell you're supposed to do next. He is looking down at you, and his intense gaze seemingly freezes you in place and time. </p>
<p>Then you jump at the loud blaring sound signaling the end of the session. That at least breaks the painfully long and intense silence in the room, even if it startles you at first. And as Dio takes a step back you feel as though you can finally gain back the courage to breathe again. He shoots a disdainful glare up at a corner of the ceiling, where a camera is placed.</p>
<p>"I may have overstepped my boundaries while introducing myself. Absolutely no physical contact, was that not the case? I seem to have forgotten." It sounds very sarcastic.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I just-" You start but the screeching sound of the rising gate interrupts you for a moment. "They don't-they didn't tell me anything..." </p>
<p>He smirks. "Oh, that rule does not apply to you...It would be a...let's call it a punishment set in place for my previous misbehaviour." </p>
<p>The way "misbehavior" was said puts you on edge. Whatever it is he's done, you really don't feel like finding out.</p>
<p>After that, heavily armored guards carrying some scary looking fire weapons enter the room when the door has opened up enough to let them in. They instruct the both of you to stay where you are, to not make any sudden movements. The entire time you're just dumbfoundedly staring at Dio. He...he certainly is unlike any other SCPs you have met. So strangely normal in a place of the abnormal. Yet you feel something is very wrong with that impression you have gotten. Would a normal person really scare you into complete silence like that? You feel his gaze burn into your back as two of the guards hurry to escort you out. Such an entrancing glare…</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"Now hold your arm still, please." A very friendly looking nurse asks you, just as always. </p>
<p>And you sit very still indeed, winching a bit as they begin to draw a blood sample. The medical testing room is very familiar by now, and somehow so incredibly boring you may just fall asleep. Why is every single surface of this goddamn place sterile and white? If there is any other color, it is typically grey or black. The bright lights are also blinding and give you one hell of a headache. Typically during this part you just try to zone out, exhausted from your encounter. But today you are wide awake. He had such sharp teeth...like a vampire, right? He certainly looked like victorian era clothing would fit him much better than the plain, orange uniform he had.</p>
<p>It has been years since the last time you sat down to watch a horror movie, that you honestly cannot remember what powers vampires have. If he even is a vampire. Maybe there is more to it, some other hidden abilities...</p>
<p>During the psychological examinations they ask you how it felt, if you experienced anything unusual. If you feel like you are in a healthy state of mind. You hear yourself somewhere far away recounting your experience. The mind has actually wandered far from this room, back out into the hall and into the containment chamber to the scary man you just met. Why did he introduce yourself like that? Who even does things like that, kissing someone's hand? Absentmindedly, your unkissed hand traces over the other.</p>
<p>Final diagnosis: Sane of mind. Physically healthy. No abnormal effects for this case. Really confused.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"So, why are you here again?" </p>
<p>Dr. Gears is not typically found in the living quarters of the D Personnel. Yet here he is, waiting for your return. He gives off his trademark disgeniune smile in an attempt to be reassuring.</p>
<p>"D-105, glad to have you back. In one piece at that!" That is...probably meant to be a joke.</p>
<p>"I'm not really that interesting, am I? If I die you can just throw someone else in there." </p>
<p>The hallway lights flicker. This area of the building is a lot less maintained than the containment cells and their surrounding areas, as they only hold normal human beings. You stare at the comforting, natural looking floors, that at least aren't that awful sterile white color. </p>
<p>"We noticed some improved reactions from SCP-8681. And, in my research I have found it is in my best interest to keep the same stimuli around. Of course I could find someone else, but this subject typically has, ahem, very little patience for the staff we send in." </p>
<p>So they sent you in there just hoping he wouldn't kill you right away. It's so absurd, you can't help but smile bitterly.</p>
<p>"I am one lucky class D Personnel, aren't I, Dr?" </p>
<p>"Indeed so." He didn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm. "Consider this a great success. We greatly value your cooperation and your performance." </p>
<p>As soon as he leaves you continue, escorted back to your room. The second you are alone, you just fall into bed and let the day fade away from your consciousness, daydreaming about life outside the prison walls. Is the sky still as blue as ever? Do the stars shine over you during the 10pm lockdown? You smile to yourself imagining the day that you pretend will one day come, when your sentence has been served and you are free to leave. The scenery is a vibrant meadow, surrounded by lush trees and thick foliage. A gentle breeze brushes through the branches, and the soothing sound of running water from the nearby stream relaxes you. This is where you would go, if you were free...</p>
<p>The strange man in the cell takes over your thoughts. No. You won't go anywhere at all. Neither of you have any free will, you might as well sit in the same cell for all that matters. Frustrated by this reality you turn over and try to fall asleep without crying.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The second time the last door opens, you still feel incredibly anxious. It has been a few days, maybe. You don't really know anymore. The room is just as you left it, only lit up by that weak red light, and decorated with luxurious furniture. This time however, he doesn't hide in the dark but is instead relaxing on the elegant sofa in the middle of the room. Dio was reading when you first walked in, but your arrival interrupts him.</p>
<p>"Back so soon?" </p>
<p>He sounds cold and uninterested so you stay in place, feeling uncertain of whether you should be here or not. Would he really kill you if you didn't appeal to him? He notices your hesitation and sighs.</p>
<p>"Sit down. You will be stuck in here, until you provide them something interesting." </p>
<p>He gestures to one of the chairs sitting by a small, round table. There are wilted roses in a vase on top of it, and overall every piece seems outdated and ancient. You take the chair furthest away from Dio. </p>
<p>"It truly is a pity, that they record my conversations. I much prefer to speak without being monitored." He says once you have settled as comfortably as you can, given the situation.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" You nervously ask.</p>
<p>He gives you a look that you don't even know how to interpret. Almost amused. </p>
<p>"You wish to get to know me? Are you sure that you really want that?" </p>
<p>He places his book down on the table between you, and it makes you jump just a little bit. It looks heavy, and is written in a language you don't quite recognize. When he raises a brow at your lack of response, you quickly nod, feeling a bit embarrassed that you were so easily frightened. </p>
<p>"Fair enough. My official files are so stale and horrendously boring, I simply did not bother to read them. And besides, my name isn't 'SCP-8681'. What kind of nonsense is that, really?" </p>
<p>"My name is D-105." </p>
<p>You have no clue why you told him that just now, that might have been a bad idea. He studies you, his red eyes once again drawing you in. And subconsciously drawn in, you lean just a little bit forward. He seems pleased by that.</p>
<p>"If you tell me your real name, I shall tell you mine. One in exchange for the other. And when it is done, you will know me for what I truly am."</p>
<p>Your heart races in your chest. "Tell me." </p>
<p>"You first." </p>
<p>Once you give your name you suddenly feel a lot more vulnerable. He smirks too, like this meant a lot more than you thought it would. But it's too late now.</p>
<p>Dio is the first to know you by your real name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>like an subscrib for more dio brainrot moments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long time, you have been continuing the sessions with Dio. Apparently it's not a common occurrence for him to be cooperating with the experiments, and everyone more clued in than you refuses to tell you any results of it at all.  </p>
<p>Luckily you couldn't care less about their investigation. You just want to spend more time with him, curious to see what you will learn. </p>
<p>And ever since that first conversation, where he learned your real name, you've started to feel...A lot different than you used to. Like you finally matter to at least someone in this terrible and impersonal place. Sure, that one nurse always smiles, speaking in a reassuring voice when you look anxious. And that one guard that speaks with a stern voice, but looks after the staff. And Dr. Gears out of all people taking an interest in your case means that you are safe from the various unimaginable horrors beyond the other, heavily enforced doors in the hallway Dio's containment cell is located in. </p>
<p>But none of them make you feel truly appreciated, like a person that matters. None of them bother to show interest, or ask for any thoughts and opinions. Each time you speak to Dio, you become more confident as you begin to speak up more and give your input. He encourages you to break out of your shell, and seems to thrive from the attention you give his every word.</p>
<p>There is something about his voice...you feel that what he says holds some value, a value that you can't understand just yet. Sometimes he smiles mysteriously to himself after a particular question and your answer to it. So of course you're practically burning with curiosity and a need to understand the unspoken words between the two of you.</p>
<p>Without warning he takes over your entire life, your thoughts even.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>There really is no need for an escort by now. Going by your own choice, and looking forward to today's session...how weird would that not be just a while ago? The escorting guards wear helmets with black visors that conceal their face, but it's not hard to imagine the confusion as they watch you willingly walk down the Euclid: Section 1A-1Z hallway. </p>
<p>It's not exactly an inviting place, that much you can admit. Eerily quiet, save for muffled incoherent screams coming from the closest containment cell and the sound of a man sobbing in the next. And just like the rest of the building,  everything in here is just made up of clean and sterile surfaces. But here the walls are pitch black and the floor sterile white. The opposite of most hallways you've been in. Sometimes, there are remains of large blood stains right outside some of the cells. </p>
<p>Yet you feel brave, completely unlike the first time being escorted in here. How long has it been? Well, you don't need to know to complete your mysterious mission, so nobody has bothered telling you. The days start at 8am sharp. Changing into the ugly faded green uniform, going to get a somewhat edible breakfast and then waiting for someone to bring you back to Cell 8681. </p>
<p>This is why you need to talk to Dio. Not because it's your assignment, but so that you won't feel so terribly depressed that you end up smashing your skull into the wall of your prison cell. Either you or the wall will fall apart eventually. But finally your task isn't a horrific experience that makes you feel sick all over. Finally it benefits you, right?</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Dr. Gears has an odd habit of "randomly" showing up. Today is one such day, as he is further down the hall having a quiet but heated discussion with another man in a lab coat. They quiet down once you get near them. The other man just sighs, leaving with defeat written over his face. Dr. Gears turn to you. </p>
<p>"D-105. It has been a while since we last met. Funny, I was just discussing you and SCP-8681!" </p>
<p>"Do I get to know anything this time?" You mutter.</p>
<p>Dr. Gears pretends to be empathetic. "Well, some matters are simply above your clearance level, dear. I could not tell you a word even if I felt like it."</p>
<p>Patting you on the shoulder in a condescending manner, he starts to leave. But then he stops, turning around again.</p>
<p>"Actually, there is one thing I can tell you. This will be the last visit. My overseeing team started to worry that you might be neglecting your duties, and so my colleague Jones will be joining you today. Got to stay focused on the task at hand."</p>
<p>You freeze, feeling anger and frustration boiling up. </p>
<p>"I AM doing my job! Unless there is some other deep purpose nobody wants to tell me about, because apparently I am unworthy of knowing my actual job here!"</p>
<p>Dr. Gears fake smile fades away immediately. You start to feel regret, now that the mask is off. He frightens you when he gets serious.</p>
<p>He scoffs. "I'd watch it if I were you. Remember what you once said about being easily replaced?" </p>
<p>With that Dr. Gears walks off, leaving you too stunned to respond.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Dio seems irritated, as he notices the stranger following you in. This foul energy isn't directed towards you, but there is a deep pit of fear in your stomach now. Right now, the bright orange of the uniform eerily reminds you of a poisonous snake's colorings.</p>
<p>"I don't recall breaking any rules." He hisses.</p>
<p>The new companion is the same man you saw Dr. Gears arguing with before. He looks like he'd rather not be in here. Confident in his safety, however, Jones takes a step forward.</p>
<p>"Technically you haven't, 8681. We will have to write new ones after this session." He states.</p>
<p>Dio replies bitterly, with clear contempt. "And why is that? Am I not on my best behavior lately?" </p>
<p>Naturally you feel anxious being in this tense conversation, so you begin to walk over to the designated chair that you always sit in. However, the man stops you by stretching his arm out and blocking your path. </p>
<p>"Don't pretend like you don't understand what i'm talking about. I am shutting this down before you get the chance to cause us any trouble." Jones replies defiantly.</p>
<p>Dio stands up, and the chair behind him falls over. So frantically, you start looking for ways to put some proper distance between yourself and this idiot that is provoking him. </p>
<p>"Do you ever think about just how irritating you are to me, Dr. Jones? I may stop cooperating entirely out of spite, so that way you can spend all your precious time on achieving nothing."</p>
<p>But he won't back down. "Sorry. You're not getting out of this cell a second time, but it was a nice try." </p>
<p>And Dr. Jones looks so painfully smug you start to feel frustrated as well. Is your one joy going to be ripped away from you just like this? It feels like everything is falling apart.</p>
<p>Dio is silent for a moment, but then he turns away from the two of you. He's attempting to hide the smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I suppose you are right." </p>
<p>Dio looks you directly in the eyes, and you realize, too late, what is about to happen. He looks back to Dr. Jones, who has the same tension on his face.</p>
<p>"I am not just leaving this cell. I am leaving this facility." Dio states. </p>
<p>It all happens so fast you don't even see it. One second Dio is standing there, smiling deviously. The next, a man once known as Dr. Jones is torn into pieces, strewn across the floor and the walls. </p>
<p>You fall to your knees quietly, so in shock you have yet to react. And he walks over to you, ignoring the sirens and the commotion approaching the outside doors. Dio kneels down, pulling you so close that you break out of the shock, gasping softly. Gently, he wipes away some stray blood on your face.</p>
<p>"A level 5 Clearance Card. The red one. Will you get it for me? I'll buy you some precious time." You weakly nod, and he stands up again, pulling you along with him. </p>
<p>"Now run like I plan to spread your guts all over the place. Go." He pushes you forward.</p>
<p>You stumble, then run through the gates that just opened, pushing past the armed forces heading straight towards Dio. Barely daring to glance back, but he gestures for them to come closer, inviting them to fight. It's already over for them.</p>
<p>Dr. Gears is outside the gates, and he notices you right away.</p>
<p>"D-105, what-" </p>
<p>You tackle him, wrestling for a moment, and finally grab his clearance card. It's red. </p>
<p>You run.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ho ho! It begins! The Breach...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Long Due Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breath caught in your throat and muscles aching, you keep running. It's not until your vision gets so blurry with tears that you have to stop dead in your tracks, that you realize you're crying. </p><p>What the hell just happened? Why did you do what he told you, just like that? </p><p>It feels awful, being this scared. Your chest feels so tight you worry you won't be able to breathe and without realizing it, you have been clenching your fists so tightly that your knuckles are turning white. But you keep going down the dark hallway, angrily wiping away the tears. This is no time to freeze up and panic, you have to do something to help. Dio told you to get this card because it could possibly open a way out, right? And that is exactly what you need right now after what you have done. </p><p>No turning back now.</p><p>It's not until the sounds of the fighting and shouting behind you start to fade, that you reach a door that catches your attention. The sign on it says "Main Control Panel Room". Taking a deep breath, you carefully bring your stolen card up against the scanner. For the longest second of your life you wait. </p><p>The door opens with a satisfying beep and you exhale at the same time. This is completely unknown territory. You ran up the hall instead of back to where your designated quarters are. Actually, the whole situation is unknown territory. Committing treason isn't exactly a common aspect of this job. Yet you venture into the unknown, into uncertainty. One step at a time.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>An elegant dance. Swift and cruel, but elegant. Dio laughs as bullets fly by, just barely missing. As the action stops once more, he moves onto the next target, crushing the man's windpipe with ease and throwing his now lifeless corpse into the frozen mass of soldiers. Time resumes. Closing his eyes, he stops to listen and take in the shouts and screams his insanely cruel acts produce. Dio feels alive for the first time in several years and he simply cannot stop smiling. </p><p>Killing has never felt so good before.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>The room is empty, but you feel like it shouldn't be. Everyone must've evacuated to a safe room while the situation is being handled, probably. It feels really weird to enter such a high level clearance room, and you actually don't know what you're looking for, but there has to be something you can do, right? There is no way you will be free if Dio is the only problem to handle. The SCP Foundation is simply too prepared for these attempts at containment breach. You've seen it firsthand, they are quick and effective. And you were told to hurry, so you only take a quick glance at your surroundings before getting to work. </p><p>The room has walls full of different buttons, screens and levers and it's almost overwhelming at first. This is advanced technology that feels like it belongs in a sci-fi movie. Not exactly your field of expertise. And this room is a lot more well maintained than the D Class areas. No cracks in the floor, clean and white floors contrasting the dark walls. The walls seem reinforced with something, too. It must cost millions to run this place.</p><p>Frantically searching the room, you start to feel frustration build up. You can barely understand any of these labels and there are just so many cramped into this smaller room. What if you don't find anything helpful and they come and get you? Will they terminate you right away? </p><p>They will.</p><p>"No, there has to be something! Please!" you call out to nobody in particular and your voice cracks, your throat tight from the held back tears. </p><p>You can't go back. They're going to execute you for what you have done. For attacking Dr. Gears and stealing his card. For attempted sabotage. There will not even be a trial. You don't have the rights to it, as someone previously on death row. </p><p>Then you find exactly what you were looking for. The controls for the containment cell doors in the Euclid section. Throwing yourself at it and smashing random buttons, you don't give it any thought. The sound of the door opening forces your attention away from your task however, and you quickly turn around.</p><p>Dr. Gears is standing in the doorway. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Something is happening. The soldiers in the hallway stop for a moment, regrouping and getting ready for something. And then alarms begin to ring loudly in Dio's sensitive ears, so he focuses on defensive tactics instead, watching his opponents carefully. </p><p>Then it happens. The heavily enforced doors around them start to open up. The lights above flicker dangerously. </p><p>One by one they start to emerge from the darkness within their cells. The lights go out and plunge the world into total darkness.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>"Years of research and hard work."</p><p>You frantically look around the room, trying to keep your focus on Dr. Gears simultaneously. There are no other exits than the one he is currently blocking. Fuck. Fuck, goddamnit. </p><p>"No. Not years. Decades. I have spent decades on my research. And you. You little bitch." He growls. "Do you have ANY IDEA what you just did!?" </p><p>"Rot in hell." you respond. </p><p>He comes charging at you. Dodging him, you try to maneuver past and get to the exit, but he blocks your path again. This time he draws out a taser from his lab coat's left pocket and you recoil at the twisted expression etched into his face. </p><p>"Oh, I am gonna make you regret this. You will pay for this, you will." He switches the strength up to the highest setting.</p><p>Lunging at you again, taser in hand, Dr. Gears shows himself to be surprisingly fast. You manage to avoid getting grabbed, but the electric crackling of the taser swings just past your ear. You fall back and he grabs your leg, dragging you towards him as you desperately kick and try to get free. Adrenaline forces out your strength and you manage to break free, but this time you can't dodge. The taser burns into your neck and you scream in pain. It is agonizing, and tears well up in the corners of your eyes. Dr. Gears laughs. </p><p>"Oh, that hurt? That's nothing. Wait until I bring you back into custody." He grabs the collar of your uniform while you are incapacitated and starts to drag you out of the room. </p><p>And you struggle with all your strength, but he has a tight grip that nearly chokes you. But you manage to bite his hand hard enough to draw blood and he yells in pain, letting you go. As he is clutching his hand, you get back on your feet and try to breathe again. Your lungs ache and the burn mark on your neck is making you feel sick with agony. The room feels like it's spinning.</p><p>He comes at you again. And again. And again. Exhausted, you're not sure adrenaline can keep you going much longer. You have to disarm him somehow, in some way. In a last attempt you tackle him again and the taser drops from his hand, gliding across the floor. Desperately you go after it.</p><p>But so does Dr. Gears. Almost, you almost have it! But he grabs you, pinning you down on the floor and choking you.</p><p>"Just. stop struggling already...there's nothing you can do! You're pathetic, weak, useless! A waste of life!" He yells at you.</p><p>Your grasping fingers finally reach the taser and with your last strength you bury it deep into his neck, holding it there as he screams until his grip loosens and he falls to the ground. You don't stop tasing him until he falls unconscious, and stops moving. Hyperventilating, you look in disbelief at what you've done. </p><p>Then you hear heavy footsteps slowly approaching the room. Oh god. Did he call for backup? Or is it one of the creatures you let out? Having no strength left to fight, you crawl underneath a table to try and hide. </p><p>The footsteps get closer. And closer. Until you can see the feet of someone right in front of the table. You try to choke your sobs.</p><p>"How long do you plan to sit under this table, if I may ask? You don't have time to be emotional right now." </p><p>Dio's voice coaxes you out of hiding. He is covered in blood, and wounded, but otherwise seems to be just fine. </p><p>He reaches for the card in your pocket, but you stop him.</p><p>"Together. We go together. And I hold the card." You manage to get out. He glares at you.</p><p>"So be it. Together, then."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I try not to say too much about these chapters, but I just want to say that the SCP Foundation actually SUCKS at doing their job and it seems SCPs escape every week. </p><p>No, I mean it. Look at any article about the Euclid/Keter classes, I can almost guarantee that son of a bitch took a murder tour around the facility last Friday. Crunched some human bones, for a good hour or two.</p><p>Upgrade your containment methods! People are dying, Kim!</p><p>Also for whatever reason, the notes from Chapter 1 jumped to this chapter. I don't know how to fix it, sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SCP-096</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dio, wait up!" </p><p>It's not exactly easy to navigate the dark hallways, exhausted and disoriented as you are. And Dio is keeping up a pace that is nearly impossible to follow in this current state. It has been tense between the two of you ever since you left the control panel room together, so you also start to feel a bit uneasy. Especially after you saw him do to Dr. Jones. </p><p>He won't leave you behind, right? Or worse…?</p><p>Worn out, you lean against the wall and stop for a minute. If the atmosphere in the building wasn't putting you on high alert, you would probably just pass out. Soon enough Dio notices you have stopped and turns around. His voice is cold, uncaring.</p><p>"You made the decision to follow me, did you not? So keep up. I am not staying a second longer inside this building than I have to." </p><p>Yet he stopped as well. </p><p>It's the card, your bargaining chip. Without it, there is no way he is getting out of the facility. It does sting a little bit to think that is all he cares about, that he would leave you to die if you didn't have it. But that can't be the case. Dio could take it from you so if he really wanted to.</p><p>You catch your breath. "Shouldn't you rest too? You're injured." </p><p>It's like this is the first time he even notices. Looking down at the various gunshot wounds he has sustained with complete apathy. </p><p>"And what about it? This is nothing." </p><p>"...You said you could heal yourself, right? That one time we talked? But it hasn't healed one bit since we left. What if we run into trouble and you get even worse?" </p><p>You hope that reminding him of the time you have spent together will make the situation less tense. </p><p>But your concerns are also legitimate ones. Every now and then, there are sounds of rapid gunfire, shouting, terrifying sounds you cannot even begin to describe. Sometimes it's far away, sometimes it is right nearby. It's only a matter of time before you stumble into one of the SCPs that you released. </p><p>Dio considers it for a moment. "In order to heal, I need blood. Human blood. Is that something you will provide for me, just out of the kindness of your heart?" </p><p>"You said you can heal others, right? Let's help each other out, then. I can't go any further..." It's true, too. You need more energy.</p><p>Dio smirks and walks back to where you stopped, until he is right in front of you. Your heart races in your chest as he brings you even closer, with a hand on the small of your back pushing you forward. </p><p>"There is no need to be scared. This will only hurt a little bit…" He tells you in a low voice, before he carefully lifts your chin up, exposing your neck.</p><p>Panic starts to build up, but you barely get a chance to feel it as his fangs sink into your neck. At first it hurts and you whimper, but then…</p><p>...Everything starts to fade. You're completely relaxed, feeling good. What a wonderful feeling, you can't get enough of it…You feel warm and safe, only wanting to get closer...</p><p>Dio pulls away and you start to come back to reality. Realizing that you leaned onto his chest, you quickly draw back and hope your face doesn't get too red. He has an amused glint in his eyes that irritates you beyond measure. </p><p>"A-Alright, now my part of the deal. You said you'd heal me." You stutter. </p><p>"It is done. Now let us continue. The outside world is waiting." He begins to walk again.</p><p>To your surprise you do feel energized. So it's true then, what he told you...You wonder just what kind of a demon you made a deal with, just now.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Venturing further into the maze of hallways and rooms of the facility, bodies begin to appear. Dio stops to drain them of their blood using his fingers, and you are carefully stepping over them. Wondering if there is anyone that you knew, lying there on the bloodstained floor. </p><p>And it feels like you have made some progress after encountering some doors that needed the clearance card. But then you hear it. The unmistakable sound of someone sobbing. </p><p>Except it's not human. You feel a horrible chill sweep over you once the realization hits.</p><p>"Cover your eyes! Dio, now!!" </p><p>Thank god he picks up on the urgency in your voice and does it, because from the limited view you now have with your arm covering your upper vision, it's here. </p><p>That really chatty man in the D Staff cafeteria wouldn't keep his mouth shut about this "SCP-096". He kept insisting he had seen an artistic depiction of its face, kept under strict O5 surveillance as he did. You're not even sure it's true to begin with, but he told everyone within earshot, including you, what happens when you look at it. He just saved your life.</p><p>You feel a hand on your shoulder and almost scream.</p><p>"It's me. You are going the wrong way. Come, now." </p><p>"Maybe a warning next time?" You hiss back. </p><p>He is definitely smirking, you can feel it.</p><p>Dio navigates through the room, and this time you appreciate the physical proximity. You even shut your eyes completely, guided only by him pulling you along. </p><p>The sobbing gets closer and you come to a halt. Dio curses under his breath.</p><p>"It's blocking our way out." </p><p>You slowly open your eyes, and sure enough you see pale, thin legs almost right in front of you. You quickly shut them again. Dio seems to think for a moment, before backing a few steps.</p><p>"Say, would this creature be provoked if you were to ram it?"</p><p>He did not just say that. "No. There is no way I am doing that. Dio, i'm not doing that." </p><p>He lets go. "Who said anything about you?"</p><p>"No! Dio don't-" </p><p>It's too late. You hear him charge forward and then the sound of him hitting his target. It feels as if every second is an eternity after that. You even stop breathing. Please. Please let him be alright. </p><p>Without him, you are done for.</p><p>"How would I know if I have provoked it?" Dio finally asks. You feel a wave of relief wash over you, and finally dare to breathe again. </p><p>"I think- I think it starts to make noise. Like, angry noise." </p><p>"I suppose it worked, then." Dio sounds way too relaxed about it all. "Thing is, I pushed that wailing idiot out of the way, but only partly. You have to squeeze past."</p><p>Your heart sinks into your stomach. He's right. When you open your eyes once again and peek under your arm, the creature's legs have moved, but not entirely out of the way. Your legs simply will not obey, freezing you into place. Maybe Dio can get past, but you? You have no supernatural powers and you're not ridiculously strong either, you're just...well, you. </p><p>"If you wait around, your chance may go to waste. What if it plans to move back? I am not pushing this thing again." </p><p>Dio's words finally make you move forward. One step at a time. You're trembling all over once you get to the doorway. </p><p>It is right next to you. The sobbing is so loud you feel you might freeze up again. What if you were wrong and it will attack?</p><p>But nothing happens. </p><p>With your back against the wall, you narrowly make it past and practically run to Dio's side. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Once you pass through another door and put something between yourselves and SCP-096, your legs give in and you collapse to the floor, shaking. Dio just watches you, amused. </p><p>"I must say...I am impressed by your efforts. But perhaps I was simply underestimating your determination. Maybe you are not as weak as I thought." He says.</p><p>You let him help you up, once again ending up leaning onto his chest and feeling so terribly embarrassed by it. But your legs are still feeling numb and you need to stay in his arms this time. </p><p>Dio takes the opportunity and snatches the red clearance card from you. </p><p>"...However, I do not trust you with my survival. I will be taking this." He smiles innocently, like he didn't just take your usefulness away. </p><p>"I'm still going with you, card or not." You weakly try to threaten.</p><p>"Good. You know things that I do not. I may need to exploit your helpfulness just a bit more."</p><p>To ridicule you, he pats your head as if you were some sort of pet, and starts walking again. You stand there in shock for a moment before you snap out of it and run after him. </p><p>He has that stupid smirk on his face that is beyond irritating, so you hit his arm. He just laughs at you and picks you up with ease to further embarrass you, ignoring your protests. </p><p>It really isn't that bad, being teased like this. You feel better already.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes you read it right, he bodyslammed SCP-096 like it's WWE! Since when has Dio ever made rational decisions in his life? He hasn't, ever! </p><p>Gotta give credit where its due, though. It did work!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. SCP-049</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is eerily silent in the building. Save for distant screams and speaker announcements, everything is quiet. The announcements stopped a few minutes ago too, abruptly cut off. So the echo of your steps is painfully loud in your ears. It makes you paranoid that some creature is listening, waiting for a chance to strike. To feel more safe you stay close to Dio. He seems completely unaffected by everything that is happening. It's really weird, you feel both intimidated and safe around him. It's confusing as hell.</p>
<p> And there are a lot of things you want to ask about. You are the first to break the uneasy silence.</p>
<p>"Do you have any family to return to? I mean, in the outside world. You never mentioned having one." </p>
<p>Dio seems a bit tense after you ask that, but he keeps his gaze focused forward, not looking at you.</p>
<p>"I have servants. They may not always be to my satisfaction, but I do at times enjoy the company they provide me. Spend too many decades alone, and you are only destined to lose your mind..." </p>
<p>Now that you remember he is a vampire, and by extension immortal, you feel a bit stupid for even asking. Of course he doesn't have a family, whoever they were, they died a long time ago. Unless they are vampires too. In the dark it's hard to read Dio's expression.</p>
<p>"What about before?" You ask.</p>
<p>He finally glances back at you. "Before what, exactly?" </p>
<p>"Before you turned into a vampire. You must've been a human once, right?" </p>
<p>"...No real family. Were they not horrible and disgusting filth, they were gullible and privileged bastards that knew nothing of the real world. I cared very little for either of them." </p>
<p>This time he doesn't seem to be able to hold back his disgust, as his voice becomes cold and hostile. Especially when he talks about his first kind of family. You decide it's best to drop it and keep quiet, but he turns his attention back to you. </p>
<p>"Not that I particularly care, but how about you? Do you have anyone to return to?" </p>
<p>A sense of dread settles in."I-I can't remember...I'm sure I had one, I really am, my memory just...It's gone." </p>
<p>This realization makes you feel extremely lonely, and lost. Where do you go then, if you escape to the outside world? To a family you cannot even remember? You and Dio aren't so different when it comes to family, then. Neither of you actually have anyone significant to return to.</p>
<p>"Um, maybe I shouldn't ask, but is there a possibility-" You begin, but he interrupts.</p>
<p>"It would be in your best interest to go your own way, once we are free." </p>
<p>It hurts just a little bit, but you were also expecting that response. Doesn't make much sense for Dio to bring you along, though you wish he would. </p>
<p>Before you can reply however, a hooded figure emerges in front of you, coming out from a nearby hallway. All three of you stop once you notice each other. It...has a beak? </p>
<p>No, wait. It looks like a mask. </p>
<p>"Well met, my friends." It greets you. "What a relief, to sense no trace of the Pestilence in you." </p>
<p>...What the hell is "the Pestilence"?</p>
<p> -------------------------</p>
<p>Now that the creature has mentioned something that sounds like a disease, you realize it looks like a plague doctor from the Medieval ages. The mask is just like the ones that were used when visiting victims of the Plague. Is that what he means by "the Pestilence?"</p>
<p> Dio...seems more relaxed?</p>
<p>"What a relief! We have been encountering the Pestilence at every turn, Doctor. Your presence is most welcomed." He says to the creature.</p>
<p>Wait. Wait. What is going on? Does he actually understand what this mysterious figure is talking about? The plague doctor seems overjoyed by his response, at least.</p>
<p>"Long have I searched for someone that takes this threat as seriously as it is! What joy you bring me, stranger! Tell me, what are your names? I must document this at once! This surely must be added to my research!" </p>
<p>Dio smiles. "I am Dio. This here is my companion." He tells the doctor your name. ...Should he really be doing that? </p>
<p>"I see, I see...I am afraid I have not heard these names before, but it shall be an honor to get to know you. Mind if I join your company for just a moment?" </p>
<p>You begin to say no, absolutely not, we are fine thank you, but Dio interrupts. </p>
<p>"Of course not. You are most welcome to join us."</p>
<p>And just like that, you now continue down the dark, creepy hallways with this very chatty plague doctor by your side. </p>
<p>Seriously, what the hell just went down? </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>You try to keep your distance, but Dio seems to have no issue walking right next to this...thing. It's as if he doesn't fear for his life at all. </p>
<p>"So tell me, Doctor...How is the situation? Do you see any sign of progress, a cure perhaps?" Dio asks. </p>
<p>The entity sighs. "Bad news, I bring. While my research may have brought me some clues, I have yet to find a permanent cure. The revived subjects have not always brought successful results. But fear not! I shall continue my research until the cure is found!" </p>
<p>Seriously, this sucks. Once again you have no idea how this is going to unravel, and it almost seems like these two freaks get along. You sigh. Unfortunately, that reminds the intruder that you are there, too. </p>
<p>"Fear not, my friend. The Pestilence will not take you, as long as you are with me. I will exterminate it myself if necessary." </p>
<p>You just nod. Whatever...</p>
<p>Dio and the Doctor are exchanging their assigned SCP codenames, when you suddenly hear shouting up ahead. It sounds like a task force has encountered another entity, and the sounds come from where the arrows on the walls, leading to the upper levels, are pointing. Meaning, you have to pass right through. </p>
<p>"Such awful noise. I hope they will be alright." The doctor sighs. "The SCP Foundation has been most helpful in my research. It would bring me great sorrow, to see this place fall." </p>
<p>You and Dio both decide to not give your own opinion on that statement. </p>
<p>"...Very well, let us go on ahead. It may be that we can help out in some way!" </p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer the plague doctor starts walking towards the battle zone. You and Dio follow, keeping a less optimistic spirit.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The large room appears to be a cafeteria for higher level staff, with long tables and chairs neatly arranged across the entire place, some coffee mugs still left behind, and a vending machine just nearby. </p>
<p>But as of now, there is a task force in there, using some overturned tables as cover and rapidly firing at some disfigured creatures attempting to charge forward. After the initial shock, you realize the creatures were once human. </p>
<p>The doctor freezes up. "The Pestilence! I can sense it! Stay back my friends! I shall take care of this!"</p>
<p> He rushes forward, not being noticed by the task force until he is right by them. He grabs one of the soldiers, and you watch his body instantly go limb. They direct their attention towards the doctor now, but in doing so, the creatures finally reach the tables, crawling or falling over them and proceeding to attack. It's horrific to watch. You hold onto Dio's arm for comfort. He scoffs, but allows it.</p>
<p>The plague doctor and the zombies seem to work together somehow, and they overpower the men. Eventually, the last machine gun stops firing.  </p>
<p>The doctor stands up, wiping the upper part of his mask. </p>
<p>"Go on ahead, my friends. I shall do my best to cure these poor souls. The process may take a while. We'll meet again, soon enough." </p>
<p>He opens a briefcase that seemingly appeared out of nowhere and pulls out some tools, ranging from medical ones to what looks like torture devices. Some are too large to possibly fit inside the briefcase.</p>
<p>You and Dio leave with no great hesitation. </p>
<p>As you walk away and put some distance between yourselves and the Doctor, you can't help but ask. </p>
<p>"How do you know what "the Pestilence" even is?" </p>
<p>Dio turns around, a gleeful expression on his face, and that mischievous glint in his eye. He grabs your hands, holding them in his, making your heart flutter just a bit.</p>
<p>"I have no clue what the Pestilence is. That idiot really fell for it, just like that! Oh, this may be the most entertaining lie I have ever told! Such a thrilling experience!"</p>
<p>You feel like you might lose your mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I had no idea the Doctor could even be docile until I read his wiki page.</p>
<p>Docile until he detects the Pestilence, that is! Then he isn't so nice anymore! Checkmate SCP-049 stans that think his magnificent beak is a sign of a suitable mating partner. Bird for brains.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 049-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After walking for what feels like forever, ending up walking in circles until Dio finally accepts being lost, you find staircases leading to the upper levels of the Facility.</p>
<p>And when you reach the top, things start to feel different, like you are closer to getting outside than before. Problem is, it's still just the same long hallways, with various SCP containment cells appearing every now and then. That to you means you haven't reached the end just yet, even if they are SCPs of the Safe category.</p>
<p>...You are starting to get very, very tired of sterile white and contrasting black. It's practically the only color in this containment facility. </p>
<p>"Aren't you also sick of this place?" You mutter.</p>
<p>"Of course not. I absolutely adored being held prisoner, reduced to no more than a glorified lab rat. Most productive years of my life." Dio replies sarcastically.</p>
<p>You giggle at that, and it looks like Dio is trying to decide if it's annoying or not. In the end, he doesn't say anything. His bangs fall over his eyes and he brushes them back, frustrated.</p>
<p>"Remind me to get a proper haircut once we are back to civilization, would you?" </p>
<p>"Does that mean i'll go with you?" You carefully ask. </p>
<p>"...For a while. Then you must return to where you belong. Mortals have no role to play in the grand scheme of things, thus I shall walk down the road fate has laid out for me, alone." </p>
<p>Oh, what a frustrating response. You don't feel like searching for a long forgotten family and returning to normal life. Can you even do that, after all you have seen? What if the SCP Foundation would look for you? Surely they would.</p>
<p>So you try again. "Maybe I could help, somehow? I don't really know what you plan to do next, but I have been helpful so far, right?" </p>
<p>This time he stops and turns around to look at you. His intense gaze scans you head to toe, making you feel like he sees straight through your uniform and right into your heart. Eventually he smirks and begins to walk again.</p>
<p>You run after him. "Hey! What does that even mean?" </p>
<p>"...Nothing much. Just exploring some possibilities."</p>
<p>"What possibilities? Are you just not gonna tell me or what?" </p>
<p>His suspicious behavior annoys you to no end, but it also makes you feel butterflies in your stomach. </p>
<p>He wasn't thinking of anything weird, right? </p>
<p>Once again however, you are interrupted by the sounds of a task force up ahead. Dio stops to listen. <br/>It sounds like this one is on patrol, as you hear them report their position and the current situation. </p>
<p>Delta B6 reporting in. Third floor, main hallway. No sign of disturbances. </p>
<p>And another voice responding over the line. Suddenly Dio drags you into the nearest room, not wasting a moment. </p>
<p>Footsteps approach, stopping just outside it. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Dio is holding you close, too focused on the situation at hand to care for your quiet protests. At least it's so dark in here he surely can't tell just how flustered you are. </p>
<p>A light shines into the room through the glass window just next to you. It starts to slowly light up the room, one part of it at a time. Dio moves further back into the shadows, so quietly you almost think your ears have stopped working.</p>
<p>The soldier finally, finally reports the room as clear, breaking the silence. As he walks away you let go of Dio's shirt and awkwardly step away, pretending like nothing is bothering you and that you two weren't just so close that he surely could hear your heart race in your chest. </p>
<p>He is still listening intently and waiting for a chance to move. </p>
<p>"This...is not quite the ideal situation to be in. Last time I encountered this specific task force, it ended with me back in that cell, successfully contained I assume they call it." He is very obviously bitter about this encounter, jaw clenched. </p>
<p>"There's gotta be a way to sneak past, if we could time it right." You suggest.</p>
<p>If you cannot force your way through, then you simply have to wait for an opportunity to leave the room and sneak past. That might be tricky, however. Neither of you have ventured this far out before. The surrounding rooms and hallways are just one big question mark after another. </p>
<p>With Dio concentrating on the outside situation, you slowly make your way through the room you are in. Although you cannot see much, you eventually realize you're in another control panel room. </p>
<p>Maybe you can distract the task force somehow? </p>
<p>You take your chance, slamming your hand down on a button that seems important enough. </p>
<p>Everything outside goes completely dark. You must've cut the power to the lights. </p>
<p>"Are you out of your mind? That only served to draw attention to us! Surely the whole task force Delta knows we are here now!" Dio hisses at you.</p>
<p>"How good is your vision? Can you see?"</p>
<p>He groans. "How is that important as of- Yes, I can see, far better than any human being would, but-" </p>
<p>What a relief to hear. "Then we can move in the dark! That's what we have to do, Dio! They can't see us, they can't stop us, right? Come on!" </p>
<p>You pull at his sleeve, and he finally seems to get moving. Not before picking you up into his arms though. </p>
<p>"H-hey! Put me down, I can walk! I can walk just fine!" You stutter, both flustered from anger and embarrassment. </p>
<p>"No, you can't. In case you haven't noticed already, I have the ability to move around silently. An ability that is sorely missed in your case." </p>
<p>That may be true, but you can't help but feel this is meant to be a punishment of some sort. He seems to enjoy teasing you, after all.</p>
<p>And with that shutting you up, Dio carefully pushes the door open and starts to navigate through the total darkness. And he's right. You cannot hear him making any noise, not even his breathing can be heard. </p>
<p>You head straight towards the sounds of people running about and shouting out directions. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Every single time someone runs past you practically hold your breath, your arms carefully wrapped around Dio's neck for support. And every distant flashlight makes the blood run cold inside of you. Yet you continue, undetected. At times voices can be heard right next to you. </p>
<p>It's almost funny how they could miss Dio walking right by, being so tall that he towers over most people, and certainly not hard to notice. This is the most tense moment of today, and that is saying a lot. But, it seems something else has distracted task force Delta from getting the power back on. Rapid gunfire is heard for a moment, abruptly cut the next. Dio seems to hear it as well as he stops for just a moment. </p>
<p>The gunfire continues. </p>
<p>"We need to get moving." he finally says in a low voice. "Our situation is bad enough as it is, with this task force present." </p>
<p>He drops you to the ground and leads you along, holding onto your hand. You stumble a bit in the dark but keep up. Right now your life quite literally depends on it. And behind you there is a commotion unlike anything you have heard so far. </p>
<p>Dio stops so abruptly you almost run into him. In front of you there are heavy footsteps approaching. There must at least be four or five people coming this way. </p>
<p>But in the blink of an eye, they suddenly stop and you hear the thuds of bodies falling to the floor. </p>
<p>"Maybe your idiotic decision back there has proven to be to my advantage. Good work." Dio says, amused. </p>
<p>Wait, did he do something? You didn't notice anything. </p>
<p>Suddenly the lights turn back on, blinding you for a moment. In front of you there is...a slaughter. That is the best word you could use to describe the horrific mess right in front of you. Looking around the large room, you spot a large, heavy gate right up ahead, and an overseeing tower on either side.</p>
<p>This must be it! The main entrance! </p>
<p>Dio's attention is suddenly drawn elsewhere, however. As you turn, the doctor stands on the other side of the room, holding his arm like he has been injured. </p>
<p>"My friends! Delighted I am, seeing you have made it this far. I nearly thought I was a goner. My-" He stops. Staring at you. </p>
<p>"No...Oh, no...Oh, my dear friend, I was too late…"</p>
<p>You step back on instinct, confused. "What are you-"  </p>
<p>"The Pestilence. It has taken you..." </p>
<p>Uh oh. This doesn't look good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is basically my least favorite chapter as the other ones have far more going for them. Nonetheless, the plot must advance, and we can't just run through it all. Try to see it as the calm before the storm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Containment Breach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The Pestilence! I must cure you of it!" The plague doctor repeats.</p>
<p>He starts to make his way across the room as fast as he can in his injured state. You think of the last time you saw him, bent over a dead body and pulling out all kinds of medical (and non medical) equipment from that briefcase. And the horrific, disfigured creatures, mutilated beyond recognition. </p>
<p>There is no way in hell you are letting him "cure you". </p>
<p>"Dio, you gotta stop him. If he touches me-" </p>
<p>"You drop dead, all brain function ceasing in that very second." He calmly states. </p>
<p>"Yeah, exactly! So please stop him, I can go get the gates open so we can escape!" </p>
<p>The Doctor is getting close now, showing no signs of slowing down. Behind the mask, his eyes burn with such immense hatred you feel a chill run through your entire body. The lights flicker. Yet Dio remains where he is, relaxed and observing the doctor.</p>
<p>"Please. I've helped you get out and get this far. Admit it, without me you would still be in containment, you owe me!" You plead.</p>
<p>He finally turns his attention to you, giving you a look that seems to say "So, what about it?". </p>
<p>He won't actually leave you here to die. He won't. You try to communicate that thought back to him without words, just thinking it over and over. He narrows his eyes. </p>
<p>"How awfully stubborn you are...Very well then. 5 minutes. I will be counting every second." </p>
<p>Then he jumps forward, blocking the path for the doctor just in time. </p>
<p>"Don't you get in my way! I thought you understood me, understood this disease and its consequences...Why would you let it spread!?" The plague doctor shouts. </p>
<p>"...Truth is, I lied to you, Doctor. I was merely using your gullible nature against you, fooling you into trusting us."</p>
<p>Dio smiles innocently. The creature snarls at him.</p>
<p>"To be honest, I have no idea what "the Pestilence" is...But it sounds like a delusion of your own creation. There is no disease, is there?" </p>
<p>Then he looks back to you again.</p>
<p>"What did I tell you? 4 minutes and 45 seconds. Get that gate open." </p>
<p>He throws the red card, and you somehow manage to catch it. </p>
<p>Looking into his eyes, you pray he will make it through this. Then you run to the left tower. Behind you the showdown begins.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>You don't dare look back, climbing the stairs as fast as your legs can carry you. Out of breath, you reach the top and desperately start looking around. Once again it is confusing and overwhelming, but there's a scanner that is clearly made for a clearance card. The label underneath most definitely has something to do with getting that damn gate open. </p>
<p>You don't think, you just swipe the card.</p>
<p>[Welcome, Dr Gears. Please wait for the Gate A System to reboot.] </p>
<p>No, not now! You don't have time for this! Nervously pacing the room as you're forced to wait, you happen to glance out through the windows overlooking the Entrance Hall. Whatever Dio is doing, it seems to happen very quickly as it seems like he is teleporting, forcing the doctor back without ever touching him. But they seem to be locked into place, neither making any progress. </p>
<p>Surely a minute has already ticked by.</p>
<p>[System reboot complete. Awaiting instructions.] </p>
<p>You practically throw yourself at the screen, typing in your command. Open gate.</p>
<p>[Please await approval from Tower B.] The display responds. </p>
<p>Fuck. You have to get back out there and run past. Will you be able to make it? You have to. You simply have to. 2 minutes have passed. </p>
<p>Racing down the stairs, you try not to look at Dio. But you do, anyway. He seems to be having trouble bringing out that teleporting ability, or whatever it is. Now he is dodging the doctor at his normal speed.</p>
<p>As you run past him, the plague doctor's efforts to reach you get even more desperate and violent. Dio keeps up, but it feels like he is dangerously close to being touched in the process. </p>
<p>You hurry up the stairs to Tower B. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The second tower is near identical to the first, so this time you find what you are looking for almost immediately. A screen is already powered on, with Tower A's request. You slam "Approve" so hard that you nearly damage the screen.</p>
<p>[Connecting to Entrance Gate. Please stand by.] </p>
<p>"Come on!" You yell at the screen. </p>
<p>It feels like it is taking forever for it to connect. But it eventually, finally does. A new message appears. </p>
<p>[There appears to be a containment breach ongoing. Please verify that you are human.] </p>
<p>Seriously? You click on "Next", and a camera opens up, scanning your face. Will it still let you through, even if you are just a class D Personnel? You close your eyes and try to calm your breath. Please. </p>
<p>Please just work. </p>
<p>[Scan successful. Connecting to Entrance Gate. Please stand by.] </p>
<p>You feel you might weep tears of joy. </p>
<p>It's time to go. Finally you can get the hell out of here. </p>
<p>Dio is still narrowly dodging all blows. It seems he can't do much else without his powers, without making physical contact. An alarm starts to sound through the room, and the gate slowly but surely starts to open.</p>
<p>"Dio! The gate!" You yell, still running down the stairs. He starts to back, one step at a time. </p>
<p>You reach the gate first. Behind it, there are some more heavily reinforced walls shielding the entrance from the outside world, and a walkway leading down to a tunnel that must lead out. </p>
<p>But you barely take note of them. Overhead, the night sky spreads out. It has been so long since you last saw the moon, and all the stars in the sky. For a moment you just gaze up in awe, forgetting about the ongoing situation. </p>
<p>That is, until Dio blocks the plague doctor's hand from grabbing you with his own. Everything stops. Dio freezes up. The doctor watches intently. You feel your heart sink to your stomach. </p>
<p>No. You were just about to make it. He can't die, he can't.</p>
<p>Then he smiles. "Do your powers not work on the undead, Doctor?" </p>
<p>Dio throws him back, snatches you up into his arms once more and runs out through the gate.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Outside, you encounter a new threat. Of course the gate opening didn't go unnoticed, and bullets fly right by you. One hits Dio in the shoulder and he growls but keeps running. </p>
<p>Behind you the Doctor emerges. He looks around, noticing he is now being shot at. And finally something seems to work in your favor. He raises his hands up towards the sky. </p>
<p>Behind him, his zombified victims appear. Using them as a shield, he makes his way towards the source of the gunfire. </p>
<p>Dio keeps running. You hold onto him tightly. Even if you were to be shot, you can't let go of him. </p>
<p>"We will make it. We will." You say. Mostly to just calm yourself down.</p>
<p>"Save that for later. This is not the end." He replies, his breath a bit more strained now that he is injured. </p>
<p>Soldiers appear right in front of the tunnel, getting ready to fire. Once again you "teleport".  Looking back, you see them fall to the ground, or be thrown back by a mysterious force. </p>
<p>You arrive at a vehicle storage unit. There are all sorts of things in there, ranging from cars to fighter jets. One heavily enforced van drives in from the gate leading outside, and out of it more troops arrive.</p>
<p>"They're out of my range." Dio mutters. "You have to shield yourself this time."</p>
<p>And you do your best to protect yourself as the rapid fire begins. Dio attempts to dodge, still having his inhuman speed. On the second round however he gets hit, and a stray bullet tears up your arm. </p>
<p>That would've hit your head if your arm wasn't there.</p>
<p>Then finally the time skip happens, leaving you right in front of the car, engine still running. Around you, bodies drop to the ground.</p>
<p>"Can you drive?" Dio says as he puts you down, picking up car keys from a nearby body.</p>
<p>You go pale. "What? I know a little, but-" </p>
<p>"See this as your first driving lesson. We are going through that gate before it closes." </p>
<p>And so you end up at the wheel, attempting to drive and pressing down on the gas until you reach dangerous speeds. </p>
<p>The car barely makes it through the closing gates, losing the rear windows as they nearly crush you. Bullets rain down on you from behind, but you keep going, recklessly driving out into the night.</p>
<p>...If the SCP Foundation won't kill you, your driving certainly will.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was sponsored by Yosoku Fukanou Driving! by the Aqours third years</p>
<p>It's not actually sponsored please don't sue me lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Damn, Daniel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The outside world is...empty. The car speeds through miles upon miles of practically nothing but open, deserted plains of land. That may be intentional though. If something breached containment like you and Dio just did, the SCP Foundation would want to ensure that nobody gets hurt. The nearest town is probably miles away. </p><p>Since you lost your rear-view mirrors to the closing gate, there isn't any way for you as designated driver to know if you're being followed. Dio is on watch instead, although very bored with the task.</p><p>"You seen anything yet?" You ask, for what feels like the thousandth time. </p><p>"I see the same barren fields, that we have been traveling through for the past few hours." </p><p>That is weird. </p><p>Wouldn't they have come after you by now? Maybe they are tracking you down in some unexpected way, and both of you are just completely unaware of it. That thought is concerning. It's hard to enjoy the feeling of freedom with a lingering sense of dread. If you get captured, Dio will go back to his cell.</p><p>And you will be shot on sight. </p><p>There is another pressing question. Where do you go once you reach civilization? The SCP Foundation must've wiped all memories of your previous life. All you have is fragments, pieces that do nothing to help you put the puzzle of the past together. </p><p>You need to talk about this with Dio whenever you stop.</p><p>"Hmm. Perhaps that peculiar friend of ours is still putting up a fight. I do wonder, is anyone still alive to tell of our departure?" Dio muses. </p><p>"They're probably going to check the cameras."</p><p>He seems irritated by that. "Shame. Modern technology really is a curse. I have yet to get used to these new 'automobile vehicles'." </p><p>You can't help but glance at him. "...You mean a car, right? Nobody calls them that..." </p><p>"The name is of no significance to me. Call it whatever you like." </p><p>You're starting to wonder if he gets motion sickness, considering how tense he looks. But  you decide not to ask about it. To be fair, if you weren't so focused on the road ahead you probably would, too. </p><p>When you said you "knew a little bit" about driving, that didn't exactly mean much. </p><p>It's dark out, but you notice something up ahead. Finally, there is some vegetation that may help to hide you. Slowing down just a bit to make sure you won't crash into the trees and die, you enter the forest. </p><p>A gate awaits, blocking the road off. That entire area you just went through was fenced off, apparently. You slow down despite Dio's noticeable disapproval, trying to look as normal as possible as you approach the gate.</p><p>"What are you planning, exactly?" He asks.</p><p>"I don't know, I really don't- Ok let's just act normal. There must be a gatekeeper there to open the gate, right? Or we could get his keys."</p><p>He seems reluctant but stays quiet, arms crossed. Someone emerges from the gatehouse.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>The flashlight the stranger is carrying blinds you for a moment, as he inspects the car. </p><p>"Woah, what happened here?" He exclaims, as he notices the damage you've taken. "You ought to get back there and get that checked out." </p><p>The windows are tinted black. He probably can't see you very well. But you have to say something back to him, or he will get suspicious.</p><p>"There was a containment breach, just a few hours ago." You say, trying to mimic the way a soldier speaks.</p><p>"Is that so? Everyone alright in there? What is your task force number-" </p><p>You interrupt before he can ask. "We have um, sustained some damage, as you can see. ...Some of our men have been gravely injured. We really need to pass through, sir." </p><p>The man sighs, scratching his head. "Rules are rules, man. I need to verify who you guys are before I can let you through." </p><p>"Task Force Echo." Dio suddenly responds. "This is Echo B1 and...C9." </p><p>You look back to see that he has pulled out some vests from the back of the vehicle, reading their assigned numbers.</p><p>"Ah, right. I do remember letting y'all through. How's A1, the Captain? He with you?" </p><p>You respond this time. "Unfortunately, sir, he is unconscious. Got injured in action." </p><p>"Sorry to hear. I'll let you through, C9." </p><p>He starts to walk away, and you sigh in relief. But then he seems to remember something, turning back. </p><p>"Your clearance cards! I apologize, i'm pretty new to this-" </p><p>Before you can stop him, he pulls the door open. You look at each other in shock for a few seconds. </p><p>He begins to reach for his intercom.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>"Wait!!" </p><p>For some reason he actually stops. You look at him with pleading eyes.</p><p>"Ok, we lied. I'm really sorry, I really am. But please hear me out. I'll explain everything, I promise!"  </p><p>The man looks really hesitant. "I don't know, man. I'm supposed to report these kinda things." </p><p>You notice his name tag. "Daniel, right? Ok Daniel, there is a very good reason for all of this. Will you hear me out, please? So, have you ever been in the class D quarters? At the facility?" </p><p>"Not really…" He replies.</p><p>"It's awful. It's really awful. They don't let us do anything, or have any say in what happens to us. You have practically no rights and they treat you like dead meat for their experiments. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to...get out, you know? So when things started to get ugly in there, we took our chance. You understand, don't you?"</p><p>He is listening to you. Maybe it's because your emotional state is genuine. You don't exactly have to pretend that you hated these past years. </p><p>He shifts nervously.</p><p>"I do get that...I mean now that you say it, the guys in charge really do treat us badly. My hours are just insane, man…But still..." </p><p>It's working! Just a bit more, you might be able to convince Daniel to let you through. He looks behind you, at Dio.</p><p>"...What about that guy? I don't recognize his uniform, where's he from?"</p><p>Oh fuck. "Well...you could say he is...a special type of subject. Like, for experiments. Orange just means he's...a step above D personnel. Yeah, that's it."</p><p>"I see, I see…" He looks at you, sympathetic. </p><p>"...Fine. I'll do it, but just this once. Maybe you could bring me with you? I don't exactly wanna stay behind and get fired, you know?" </p><p>You nod, tears of relief in your eyes. "Of course you can come, of course! We owe you our lives, after all! Thank you, I mean it." </p><p>You grab his hands to show your appreciation. He smiles, blushing a bit. </p><p>"Aw, don't start crying on me here, for real. I'm not some monster, I do get it..." </p><p>Then he gives Dio another look. </p><p>"But you know, I don't remember any orange D Class uniforms. Actually, isn't orange used for-" </p><p>He never gets to finish the sentence.</p><p> In fact, he never gets to say anything, ever again. In a split second his head is crushed and he falls as you let go of him, frozen in terror. </p><p>Dio calmly exits the vehicle as you stare wide eyed at what used to be Daniel.</p><p>"This is taking too long. Wait here, I will get this gate open." He says, apathetic as he grabs the keys from the fresh corpse. </p><p>When Dio returns, you drive through the gate in a tense silence. </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>That silence continues for a while as you drive on. You feel so stunned that you begin to zone out.</p><p> It's when you almost swerve right off the path that Dio lays a hand over yours, drawing your attention.</p><p>"We can stop here for a moment. You may need it." You come to a rather abrupt stop. </p><p>Now that you can't focus on driving, you feel him staring at you. His gaze is just as intense as it always has been. After a moment of waiting, he gets close. </p><p>Just like he did when Dr. Jones was killed, he pulls you into some kind of embrace. And again, you feel like your nerves are on fire. You tremble in his arms.</p><p>"Are you afraid of me?" He whispers into your ear, almost teasingly. </p><p>It takes time for words to come out. "No...I mean, I don't know, I just-" </p><p>It doesn't really seem like he listens to your answer anyway. Instead, he brushes a few stray hairs behind your ear. And kisses your cheek. You can't tell if it's affectionate, or threatening. But you still feel so strange, almost like you have been stunned by an electric shock.</p><p>"There is nothing to be afraid of, my dear. I still have some use for you, after all..." </p><p>He leans back and you begin driving again. </p><p>Desperately trying to focus on the road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Damn, Daniel! Back at it again with getting your head crushed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Paralysis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This night must be the longest night you've ever experienced. </p>
<p>And it's probably because you've been a bundle of nerves for hours now. At least you can drive just a little bit better, now after some time has passed.</p>
<p>It also helps you to avoid looking at Dio. You still say something to each other every now and then, but it's not the same as before.</p>
<p> Thank god both your hands are occupied, because otherwise you'd be absentmindedly touching your cheek right now. It would look so stupid. And, he would definitely notice.</p>
<p>Just thinking back makes you feel those intense emotions again. Your heartbeats quicken, and he probably notices that through his supernatural senses. </p>
<p>Dio kissed you. It wasn't a proper kiss, but it still was one. What does that even mean? Ever since you first got to know him, he has been ever so unpredictable. </p>
<p>Even now, months later, you still don't know if he plans to kill you or not. </p>
<p>Then there is the question of how you feel. With all unanswered questions and mixed signals you feel exhausted, wanting some easy answer to come to you right away. But it isn't so easy. Every single aspect of all this, it's all strange. You don't even know what the teleporting and killing power is yet! </p>
<p>Were it not for your previous experience with the supernatural and abnormal, you're not sure that your mind would be able to process it all. </p>
<p>As you leave the forest path and come back into the plains, signs of life start to show. Literally, there is a huge sign with bold, red letters that urges civilians to turn back.</p>
<p>"...A populated area must be nearby. Good. That is how we make our escape." </p>
<p>You finally dare to glance at Dio. "How exactly?" </p>
<p>"It is not obvious? We blend in, stay hidden for a while. And I presume you need rest, too. Adrenaline can only carry you for so long." </p>
<p>He's right, you are exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Every muscle in your body hurts, the wound on your arm is still bleeding and you haven't slept in quite a while. </p>
<p>"Where would we go though? I doubt anyone is inviting strangers into their home at night. Especially not strangers in prison uniforms, that are covered in blood." You mutter.</p>
<p>Dio scoffs. "Have you not traveled before in your life? Even I know of them, so surely they must still be around." </p>
<p>"Still, how do we get inside? As strangers with prison uniforms that are covered in blood, with no money to pay with?"</p>
<p>You get a bit more snappy than you intended, but he ignores it. </p>
<p>You do wonder, though. Is he a threat to you? Should you be more scared of Dio? </p>
<p>...But you still want to go with him. Even after what happened. </p>
<p>How messed up.</p>
<p>"I must admit, it has been quite a few years since I last tried it. The SCP Foundation called it "manipulation" and "mind control". It certainly is not my fault that they sent such weak minded prey into my chamber."</p>
<p>Mind control, huh? You feel even more tired.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>As the night sky slowly but surely starts to grow brighter, you reach a settlement. It's not exactly a huge city, where you would blend in much easier, but it looks populated enough. </p>
<p>"Wait. Stop the car." Dio says suddenly.</p>
<p>"What? Do you see anything? They didn't find us, right-" </p>
<p>"This vehicle...it must certainly possess modern functions, right? What about trackers?" </p>
<p>That you hadn't even given it any thought, how embarrassing...Of course the car has a stupid tracking mechanism somewhere. This did belong to a task force, before you slaughtered your way through it. </p>
<p>"Should we just leave it?" You ask.</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could get it to explode, somehow." </p>
<p>"...That would attract way too much attention. Everyone is sleeping." </p>
<p>Dio looks genuinely disappointed by that. What did he expect? </p>
<p>"Fine."</p>
<p>Getting out, you are hit by the chilly night air. Here, the stars are more faded against the light pollution. But the moon is still there in the sky, nearing the horizon. </p>
<p>It still feels weird and unnatural to walk beneath it. Like you no longer belong in the normal world, but in your prison cell. </p>
<p>You follow Dio's large silhouette and try not to trip over your own feet. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Eventually you find a hotel. Despite the situation at hand, Dio is being very picky about it. It feels very tempting to just go back to the car and wait. But at the same time, being back in the normal world is incredible. You can't stop running ahead, looking at all the lights, all shops and apartments that line up around the streets. </p>
<p>What an ordinary and strange sight.</p>
<p>The hotel you do end up in is located near a beautiful pond, where you spot some birds and reptiles. It's been so long since you saw animals, you can't help but stare. </p>
<p>Actual, normal beings without horrific supernatural abilities. Not condemning anyone, of course.</p>
<p>But did Daniel truly deserve to die?</p>
<p>...Was Dio feeling jealous, back then?</p>
<p>You get to see this mind control trick, as well. Something in Dio's tone of voice changes, making everyone, including you, listen more carefully. The woman at the reception desk seems to almost be in some weird trance. </p>
<p>Without a word spoken between staff members, a room is arranged. No official papers are signed, no charge asked. No questions asked regarding the blood. You wonder just how they kept Dio locked in the Facility for so long. He seems to be nearly invincible.</p>
<p>The minute you enter the room you just fall into one of the beds, enjoying the feeling of real comfort for the first time in years. Somewhere distantly, Dio excuses himself to the shower. </p>
<p>Oh right, shower. That would be a good thing too, if you manage to get up again. Somewhere deep down, you know hotel rooms are extremely bland and impersonal. </p>
<p>To you it feels like intruding in someone's home. Everything is way too normal here. </p>
<p>You get up to take care of your arm. There is an emergency medical kit box on one of the walls right outside the room. Grabbing what you need and running back in to avoid being seen, you get to it. The most painful part is disinfecting the wound, but you grit your teeth and manage it. </p>
<p>While you cover your arm up in bandages, a memory suddenly resurfaces. One of the nurse that was always nice to you, that never yelled or got angry when you were frightened. She would wait, reassuring you and calming you down with soft spoken words.</p>
<p>She is most likely dead now, and that is your fault, to a certain degree. Yet here you are, running off with the monster you released. </p>
<p>But you're curious to see how this ends. It's exciting, being this reckless and stupid.</p>
<p>Dio comes out of the shower so you go, trying your hardest not to stare. It doesn't really work, you do stare before you get yourself together. </p>
<p>Why did he have to walk in shirtless like that? You just try to shake your weird feelings off, and quietly return to your bed after washing all the sweat and blood away. Cleaning yourself of the guilt.</p>
<p> At least you aren't sharing beds.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The nightmares didn't stay locked inside the containment facility. </p>
<p>They followed the entire way out, catching up while you're sleeping. You are jolted awake, cold sweat running down your back and out of breath, like you had been drowning. </p>
<p>And now you can't fall back asleep, anxious and alone. For a few minutes you do try. But you end up feeling worse, and walk over to Dio's bed on shaking legs. You feel embarrassed, but it just can't be helped. Being alone was always the worst part of this.</p>
<p>Of course he notices. As you pull the blankets over you, you hear him turn to look at you.</p>
<p>"Nightmares. I had nightmares, okay? Don't you dare say anything clever." You hiss.</p>
<p>"No need to explain yourself. I don't mind." Dio replies softly. </p>
<p>Now you have another problem to deal with. The butterflies in your stomach, and the way your face has gone red. He shouldn't be able to see that, right? The windows were blocked off to prevent sunlight from coming in, so it's completely dark in the room. You can't see anything at all. </p>
<p>He puts an arm around your waist, pulling your close. </p>
<p>Way too close, your back pressed up against him. If your heart wasn't racing before, it certainly is now. </p>
<p>"I do wonder...Is it fear alone, that is making your heart race like that?" Dio teases you.</p>
<p>...It's hard to tell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is named Paralysis because I suffer from sleep paralysis, but you can also make some deep interpretation about the reader being passive and not making any progress physically and emotionally.</p>
<p>That's right! This is a filler chapter, the plot is not advancing! </p>
<p>All you get is brainrot, and I better see an empty plate when you're done. Economy is in shambles, son. No juicy action plot today, we simply cannot afford it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a while, Dio watches you as you sleep, contemplating what is to come next. He is not one to grow especially attached to others, quite the opposite in fact. </p><p>Before containment, he took every opportunity to lie, manipulate, threaten and bend others to his will. It is almost second nature by now. Once he had no more use for somebody, he would either kill or abandon them, never looking back.</p><p>Would it be that way with you? Would he throw you away, just like other people that held no relevance to his ultimate goal? </p><p>Thinking about that, Dio feels he is not quite done with you. Not yet. You intrigue him in more ways than one…</p><p>Remembering when you oh so stubbornly claimed you were still of use to him, he smirks. Yes, that is right. He always finds a way to use others. Humans stand no chance after all, either they bend…</p><p>...Or they break. </p><p>Dio has the feeling that you will willingly fall into darkness. It isn't as bad as he thought, allowing you to get closer to him.</p><p>You will be of use.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>When you wake up, Dio has already gotten out of bed. </p><p>Thank god for that. </p><p>You can't remember when exactly you fell asleep, but for the longest time you felt too nervous for it. Being so close to someone is not something you can claim you are used to, and Dio has noticed the stupid effect it has on you, just to make things a hundred times worse.</p><p>However, you slept undisturbed. There were no nightmares. You didn't wake up in a panic, screaming. In fact, when you get up and peek through the curtains the sun is hanging low in the sky. It is definitely sometime in the afternoon, meaning you will get moving in a few hours. You certainly slept.</p><p>"Don't let any sunlight in." Dio says, making you jump.</p><p>"How long have you been standing there exactly?" </p><p>"You seem surprised. Where else would I be, if not within the safety of this room? It is awfully bright outside." </p><p>It's dark, so you can't see him. But you can feel that he is watching you closely. </p><p>All of a sudden you remember that you aren't dressed, and you abandon the window to look for your uniform, flustered. But should you be wearing it? It stands out, especially to the SCP Foundation. You roll up your sleeves to try and cover most of the blood left from your injury. </p><p>"That thing about blending in…" You begin.</p><p>"We will have to wait until dusk falls. Not much else to do." Dio replies.</p><p>"I could go, you know. I'm not a vampire. Besides, how hard could it be to find you something to wear?" </p><p>Dio scoffs at that. "My taste differs quite from that of the modern man. I find it all too average and boring for a man like myself." </p><p>"That's the point. We need to blend in, you said that yourself. You weren't planning to wear something flashy, right?" </p><p>He is way too silent for your liking.</p><p>"Right, Dio?' </p><p>"Right…" </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>The sun sets and darkness begins to fall, so you head out. You did your best to remove the bloodstains from Dio's uniform, despite his insisting on it being fine. And practically kept your eyes fixated on your task to avoid looking at him while he's shirtless. God, he's such a menace.</p><p>Approaching the entrance, you notice the woman from last night by the register. She seems fine again, even asking you about your current plans. She just can't seem to find any papers that indicated how long you would stay. Or even who you are.</p><p> Dio throws her the keys. "Here." </p><p>The woman just looks at them, puzzled. You offer your best "Sorry for the confusion" smile and quickly follow Dio out. Lingering around does seem like a bad idea. By now the SCP Foundation is certainly looking for you.</p><p>...And you get the feeling that if she were to start asking questions, it would not end well. </p><p>You just head into the nearest clothing store, ignoring Dio's bitter attitude and protests. He reluctantly follows behind you, anyway. Like it or not, he needs you to navigate the modern world.</p><p>This needs to be done as quickly as possible, before anyone notices the stains you weren't quite able to get rid of. And eventually, after some sulking, Dio decides to look for something as well. He is already drawing attention being as tall and intimidating as he is, and visibly disoriented in this environment. </p><p>You're relieved that he will be rid of his uniform soon enough. </p><p>He ends up going with something more old fashioned, like what people wore in pictures in the history textbooks. At least if you remember right, most of your memories are blurry at best, gone in some instances. He still doesn't seem quite satisfied, but you can't deny that he looks good. It isn't an outfit that brings attention to him either, being an elegant white shirt and black pants with suspenders. </p><p>"It is similar to what I wore when I was younger. It will do, for now." Dio says.</p><p>You just grabbed a T-shirt, a sweater and some jeans. Now you end up standing out, being so simply dressed. It will work though. You also grab some essentials, and spare clothes, putting them into a backpack. </p><p>There will most definitely be more bloodstained clothing, before all of this is over.</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Once again you manage to leave without paying. Dio's ability certainly comes to use in these situations. You don't really know how wide the range is, though. </p><p>But does that matter, really? Who in their right mind would get in his way?  </p><p>When you get out, he suddenly stops, looking around you. </p><p>"Our friends from the SCP Foundation seem to have tracked us down. Unless civilians have those awful communication devices, too…"</p><p>You decide not to comment on that description. "We better go. Find a new car and all." </p><p>But he seems relaxed. "First you would need some supplies. Unless you would consider becoming a vampire, surviving on blood alone." </p><p>"Can we go undetected, though?" You ask.</p><p>It feels like there would be quite a lot of soldiers walking around and searching the whole town right now. But Dio pats you on the head again, smirking at your reaction.</p><p>"Do not worry so much. I will not be holding back, if things escalate." </p><p>That...kinda is the problem, isn't it? </p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Carefully, you make your way through the town. Now that you have normal clothes, not many people seem to give you weird stares, or even notice you. Dio still draws attention, of course. He just isn't easy to disguise as an average human being. You even notice some girls giving him those kinds of looks, giggling amongst themselves and whispering. </p><p>Suddenly you feel the need to hold his hand, ignoring him when he gives you a questioning look.</p><p>It's nothing. You don't care about them.</p><p>Dio seems to be a bit lost, like he doesn't remember what humans eat. Or where you find food. He completely misses a grocery store even, passing right by. You lead him back in.</p><p>"Where did markets go? Do you not have them anymore?" He asks, frustrated.</p><p>"Sometimes, I think. In like, small towns." </p><p>You try to remember if you've ever been at a market like the ones he mentioned. But before you even blink, Dio has disappeared further back into the store. He seems curious, picking up random objects and inspecting them closely. </p><p>And he is also looking like a complete idiot. Someone has already noticed his odd behavior and there aren't even that many people in here.</p><p>So you hurry, picking some things you could imagine eating that will last for a while. It probably looks just as suspicious, you shoving everything into a backpack. Then you go to find Dio again. When you do, you quickly snatch a box of cereals out of his hands, that he was holding upside down.</p><p>"That looks so suspicious! You might as well have a giant red sign above your head saying "I am an SCP, not human", you know?" You angrily say in a hushed voice.</p><p>Dio seems irritated by that. "So what? I am exploring. It is of the most vital importance." </p><p>"Just...don't look at things like you've never seen them before, please?" </p><p>It's up to interpretation if he actually heard that. Dio continues to walk around for a bit. And maybe just to get back at you, he still acts pretty suspiciously. And eventually, you leave the store.</p><p>As you do, a gun is pointed right to your head. The entire place is surrounded.</p><p>And the man in front of you is about to pull the trigger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter otherwise known as the one where Dio acts as suspiciously as possible and simply cannot behave.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Last Train Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dio is right by your side in an instant. </p>
<p>That weird thing happens again. It feels as though you have been teleported, or missed several seconds of action. One moment you are facing the barrel of a gun, in the next you're standing in a dark alleyway. Hearing some confusion from nearby, you realize the task force is now behind you. </p>
<p>Dio is next to you, looking for a way out.</p>
<p>"SCP-8681 used his Ability, like you said. They're gone." A distinct voice is heard, speaking over an intercom.</p>
<p>"I see. 8681 can only have moved a short distance, based on my research. F1, have your men search the immediate area with the device. I will be there shortly." </p>
<p>"Roger that." The intercom is cut.</p>
<p>But the conversation is not the first thing that horrifies you, making the blood run cold like ice in your veins. </p>
<p>That voice over the intercom is awfully familiar…</p>
<p>Dio nudges your arm, giving you the signal that it's time to leave. And you venture further into the darkness, until it feels like the city around you has been swallowed by damp, mossy stone bricks. He stops for a moment, after reaching a way out, surveying the area. You stay close to him, heart still racing.</p>
<p>"...Coast is clear. Let's hurry."</p>
<p>There are civilians around again, making you feel safer again. </p>
<p>They wouldn't shoot if you were surrounded by people, right? </p>
<p>Dio even slows down to a normal pace, to blend in further. If only he wasn't so...out of the ordinary. Maybe that would actually work, then. </p>
<p>"Where are we going?" You anxiously ask.</p>
<p>"Further away. We cannot afford to talk it through right now." </p>
<p>As you reach another smaller street going between the different stores and houses, the abrupt sound of gunfire begins. You hear screams, and bullets whistling right by your head. </p>
<p>Dio grabs your hand to pull you along, faster than your legs could carry you. You don't dare look back. All you can do is focus on your feet, trying your best not to stumble and fall.</p>
<p>...Are they tracking Dio? And are you now counted as an accomplice? </p>
<p>If you fall, you're dead.</p>
<p>You keep going, bullets still whistling past. They barely miss, hitting the buildings or the street right next to you. Sometimes it feels as though they should hit you, but mysteriously change trajectory.</p>
<p>Dio doesn't stop until the commotion dies down, and the bullets cease. You are completely out of breath, lungs burning. He doesn't seem to be affected at all.</p>
<p>"Do you have a plan? Quickly, now. I am not too familiar with the modern world." He asks you.</p>
<p>After a few long, dragged out seconds where you feel like you might pass out, you finally get some air back into your lungs.</p>
<p>"We should- we should, take a car, again…or a train...something like that…" </p>
<p>You'd prefer not to ever have to use your legs again.</p>
<p>"A train? From what I recall, trains are much slower than a car." Dio points out.</p>
<p>You look around. There is definitely some sort of train station, you feel as though you saw a sign explaining the different train tracks and their stops. </p>
<p>And there is. </p>
<p>"Not anymore." You reply, carefully reading the map. "Trains have evolved quite a lot."</p>
<p>He raises his brow at that. "How fast, exactly?" </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Dio is practically fixated by the window, watching everything outside fly by. You honestly can't tell if he is horrified, or excited. Either way he keeps staring out the window. </p>
<p>A few people have given you some looks, but it has been quiet and calm in here. You don't imagine it will stay like that. Even if Task Force F lost you for a moment, someone definitely saw the two of you rushing to the train station, snatching two cards from a couple waiting for their train and then boarding at the last possible minute as they tried to chase you down.</p>
<p>A man passes through the passenger car to check your cards, and you quietly hand them over. </p>
<p>He inspects them for what feels like an eternity, but eventually hands them back, wishing you a nice day. Dio doesn't even notice. </p>
<p>"When we arrive at the last stop, they might be waiting. Probably figured out where we went, by now." You say quietly.</p>
<p>"When will that be, if I may ask? The last stop, that is." </p>
<p>You have to think for a moment. Right now you were on the orange line, right? No wait, yellow. Or was it? But you weren't able to see any time stamps. If you did, you have forgotten. You were in quite a hurry, after all.</p>
<p>"Guess we will have to wait until they announce it. I don't really remember." </p>
<p>"It's about an hour and a half, i'd say. You tourists?" A voice chimes in. </p>
<p>It's an old man sitting in a seat next to you on the other row, dressed in an old coat. He is sunburned and red, but in a good mood apparently, seeing as he isn't afraid to talk to two total strangers. Dio is paying attention now, irritated by his intrusion. You decide it's for the best that you respond.</p>
<p>"Yeah we- we are tourists, so we don't really know the local public transportation well." You stutter.</p>
<p>His face is beaming with joy. "Well, then you will not have to worry! Your old man here has lived in New Mexico his entire life, and that is a long time, let me tell ya!" He chuckles. </p>
<p>New Mexico, huh? You are in the southern US, then. Maybe that should have been apparent, based on his accent. </p>
<p>But where do you go from here?</p>
<p>"So this here train, it will reach Albuquerque in an hour and a half, if that is where you are getting off? Otherwise it will go back to-" </p>
<p>"Does Albuquerque have an airport? Because we are on our way home and-" </p>
<p>It is just a game of interrupting with this old man. </p>
<p>"Oh, yes! One of the largest airports in New Mexico! Where are you going, if I may ask?" </p>
<p>"Cairo." Dio responds this time. He seems distant.</p>
<p>You just nod along, pretending like you also knew that. The man continues talking, excited to explain the area, asking you about your trip and offering up suggestions on places to go. He even begins talking about his personal life, and how his late wife would have gladly welcomed you to stay for a late night supper. </p>
<p>You awkwardly smile and play along. Dio happily leaves that to you.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Once the train stops and you get out, the previous tension comes back to you. Albuquerque, New Mexico...it sounds familiar, like you have heard that name in a TV show. It makes sense though, based on the desert terrain and the cold nights you've endured.</p>
<p>More importantly, you now focus on looking as non suspicious as possible, and praying that Task Force F isn't waiting for you. Along with Dr. Gears.</p>
<p>It was his voice that you heard over the intercom, announcing that he would be with them shortly. That means he is traveling with them, right? </p>
<p>"Do you see anything?" You ask Dio.</p>
<p>He has been quiet for some time. As if something else is bothering him, that you haven't been made aware of just yet. He only realizes that you asked him a question after you repeat it.</p>
<p>"...Nothing, as of right now."</p>
<p>You press further. "Is something wrong?" </p>
<p>He has stopped outside the train station, so you pull a bit on his sleeve to get going again. But there definitely is something else. He looks at you. It's impossible to tell what he is feeling, as he isn't showing any emotion.</p>
<p>"There is nothing good waiting for you, where I am going. You have been very helpful, I will admit that. But this is farewell. Do not follow me any further." </p>
<p>You freeze up, a horrible feeling spreading through you. </p>
<p>He is not abandoning you. He can't.</p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>Your voice comes out a bit shaky, so he gently caresses your cheek with his hand. It's the one that he kissed. </p>
<p>That hurts you more than it should. </p>
<p>"Listen to me. I am not what you believe me to be. The things I have done, the things I will continue to do…It would be foolish to place such trust in me, as you have done. Do as I say and you will be spared from further suffering." </p>
<p>"You could have killed me so many times, or left me. But you didn't. Why should I be afraid? You can't even do it." You ask.</p>
<p>Dio's silence is deafening, so you do what you have wanted to do for quite a while. You hug him, tightly. Trying to force back the stupid tears in your eyes. He freezes up, stunned by the embrace.</p>
<p>"Take me with you. Please." </p>
<p>After all. You love him. <br/>More than anything else. </p>
<p>If Dio wants to get rid of you, then he should just kill you already.</p>
<p>You lean in, and kiss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now you may be wondering why you are in Alberquerque, New Mexico. Is it because I live there? Is there some other reasonable explanation? </p>
<p>Nay! We are here because it's a funny Breaking Bad reference! Crossover episode! I am not even from America! </p>
<p>Anyway enjoy the brainrot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Future Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dio steps back. He looks at you like he doesn't understand why you did it, stunned from this sudden kiss. And your nerves are on fire after doing something so bold like that. </p>
<p>But it felt right, you don't regret doing it. </p>
<p>"...Did you not hear a word I just said? I am not-" He begins to say, but you interrupt.</p>
<p>"Did you not hear a word of what I said? I am coming with you. And I don't care if it's dangerous." </p>
<p>You take a deep breath, feeling vulnerable now that you showed him how you feel. But you had to do it. Dio may just follow through on his threat of leaving you. Unless he is convinced to do otherwise.</p>
<p>"When I first got to know you, that was when you asked me my name, right?" You ask.</p>
<p>Dio nods. His arms are crossed defensively, like he would rather not hear this, but he listens.</p>
<p>"...Nobody ever asked me that before. Nobody, not even the doctors, the guards, the scientists or even anyone else in my ranks…That was the first time that I can remember being treated like a person. The first time I looked forward to those experiments, just because I could see you again." </p>
<p>You pause, feeling stupid and emotional. Dio watches you, silently. It's impossible to read his face at the moment. So you continue.</p>
<p>"...I don't think I have ever felt like I mattered. Because I never did, not in that place. So that's why I won't let you leave. You've changed everything that I thought I knew about myself, made me realize that I am worth something more. That I can live, and not just survive. That I can decide my own destiny. I...I have decided that my destiny is to be with you. So don't you dare take my only chance of happiness away from me. I am coming with you." </p>
<p>You finish your rant, feeling so embarrassed that you might just sink into the ground. That was practically a love confession, just without the words "I love you". He would have to be stupid not to pick up on the underlying meaning of your words. </p>
<p>After taking it in, Dio scoffs. But this time it feels more lighthearted. He gives you one of his stupid smirks that you both love and hate at the same time.</p>
<p>"So, if I have understood this correctly, you insist on going with me. Even if you were to be hurt?" </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"...Even if I hurt you?" </p>
<p>The way he looks at you sends chills down your spine… "Yes." </p>
<p>"Very well. What role do you intend to fulfill, then? What do you hope to achieve for me?" He asks.</p>
<p>This will not be easy to answer. Whatever you say, Dio will hold you to it. Yet you answer it just as recklessly. No holding back, not anymore.</p>
<p>"Anything you'd like..."</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The walk to the airport is silent, and awkward. you can practically taste the tension in the air. </p>
<p>"...Um, when I said anything, maybe I was over exaggerating just a little bit, you know? Like, I would like to remain in one single piece, and live." You finally manage to say.</p>
<p>Dio gives you a look that almost is amused, playful even.</p>
<p>"I think I could do that. For now..." </p>
<p>...Well, that is a good start at least. Now if only you manage to get out of this city before the SCP Foundation finds you…</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Even after waiting for the flight for about half an hour, you have yet to see a sign of the SCP Foundation. Their glaring absence makes you feel even more nervous. They should be here by now, right? Dio doesn't seem to care. He looks around for a while, with that same curiosity he had in the grocery store. </p>
<p>You just pray it isn't as noticeable this time.</p>
<p>"I have, in fact, been on aircraft before. Do not look so suspicious, it may draw attention to us." He tells you, teasingly.</p>
<p>"Really? Did they have airplanes back in the 19th century, too?"</p>
<p>All of a sudden you are the one that doesn't know anything. Not the idiot next to you, that has never seen a box of cereal before. He groans.</p>
<p>"Of course not, do you honestly believe that's the case? That technology was far too advanced, many even doubted that flight could ever be achieved. I only learned of it later on, when my coffin was brought out of the ocean." </p>
<p>"So, did you go after that, then? Where did you go?" </p>
<p>He looks at you. "Where would you have gone?" </p>
<p>Dio's sudden interest in you makes you feel flustered. You start digging through your backpack, to appear unbothered. Why does he have to make you feel like this? </p>
<p>"You mean if I woke up in the 20th century? Would it matter where? Everything would be very different, new and exciting."</p>
<p>"Exactly so. I could not have cared less where the aircraft would take me. And so, it ended up being the first that was bound for take off. It took me to Florida." </p>
<p>This is very interesting. Imagining Dio navigating the modern day world is very intriguing. How weird he must've acted, back then...</p>
<p>"How was it like?" You ask.</p>
<p>He looks a little distant all of a sudden. </p>
<p>"I met someone there. Just like you, he was persistent in wanting to know me. And to my own surprise, I did not mind. After all, he never bored me like most humans do." </p>
<p>He pauses.</p>
<p>"Not that it matters now. He refused to leave my side, and it got him killed. The SCP Foundation decided that his loyalty to me was far too dangerous. And in the end, there was nothing I could do to save him..." </p>
<p>Is that why he feels so hesitant to let you go along? Or is that just your wishful thinking, that Dio views you in the same way? That you've caught his eye, too...</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." It doesn't help, but it's the best you can say in a moment like this.</p>
<p>"I will prevail, like I always have...Death and destruction is what my presence brings to others, and it is pointless to form any bonds. It was foolish of me." Dio says. </p>
<p>Airports are never empty, not even at this time. You look around the area, making sure nobody is listening. It feels surreal to be in here, especially now that the outside world has disappeared into the darkness. It only adds to the melancholy feeling Dio's words have brought in. </p>
<p>It's clear that this loss has left some deep wounds. Ones that he, as usual, won't acknowledge.</p>
<p>"You once said that you had the power to reanimate the dead. Would it-" </p>
<p>He cuts you off. "What I bring back, it is no longer a person. A zombie, with few memories of its former self." </p>
<p>You lean back into your chair, disappointed. </p>
<p>"So your friend isn't coming back, then?" </p>
<p>"I'd rather not disturb his peace in the grave. It would be insulting, reducing him to such a state. A zombie has no soul left, no free will." </p>
<p>That makes sense. Maybe it is better to let the dead rest. But the living will not, however. The flight is ready for boarding, and you are headed off to Cairo. </p>
<p>Only Dio knows what awaits you there.</p>
<p> -------------------------</p>
<p>With some more mind control tricks, you gain a private space in the first class department. Can't he just be satisfied with taking two normal seats? Surely this must cause some trouble, and unwanted attention. </p>
<p>Either way, you are allowed to board. It honestly feels quite exciting to be flying, going to some unknown, mysterious destination. And Dio has of course chosen the best spot on the plane for the two of you. The space you have stolen from some presumably wealthy and powerful person is spacious and luxurious, leaving you in awe. And most importantly, it will be safe from the sun later on. There are fully covering blinds that you can pull over the windows. </p>
<p>Just like in the train, Dio intently watches as the outside world disappears far beneath you. That must be quite horrifying for someone that only recently learned about airplanes. But he seems more used to this.</p>
<p>Actually, he might be more calm than you are. You've never been on a plane before, at least not that you can remember. It would be a lie to say that this isn't a thrilling experience.</p>
<p>After a while, he calls your name, trying to get your attention. Completely oblivious, you get closer to see what he wants. </p>
<p>And he pulls you in for a kiss.</p>
<p>You feel like you're on fire for that short moment. The sensation of it is exciting, unlike anything you've ever felt. And when you pull away, part of you wants to stay in his arms for the rest of eternity. </p>
<p>The look on your face must sure be something, because he is very smug as he looks at you again. You're definitely blushing.</p>
<p>"And now we are even." Dio proudly claims.</p>
<p>Oh, he is so annoying. </p>
<p>And you are so embarrassingly in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>!!!IMPORTANT!!!</p>
<p>Apparently there has been a fujoshi infestation, tainting this space and my good mood. Some kid whining about how sad it was that I was an "anti-shipper". </p>
<p>That's right, I am! So if you ship incest, pedophilia or abuse i'll go see you to the door right now. You are not welcome here, shoo! Do not argue with me, just go. I am not going to respect you as a person, I will bully you off my page myself! Fujoshis do not earn the right to enjoy my work. All you earn is the dirt that I will drag you through on the way out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being bored. It's something you never would have thought you could experience, after what happened and what is happening. </p>
<p>But the flight is nearly 20 hours long, with some brief stops. You have been going for so long, that it's probably noon by now. Dio decides to spend that time sleeping. You wish you could do so too. </p>
<p>After a few eternities ticking by, spent shifting around anxiously, you decide to direct your attention towards your sleeping travel companion. Typically you wouldn't bother someone or wake them up for no reason. </p>
<p>But it is tempting. Very tempting. </p>
<p>Would there be anything you could do? Not like there are many viable options. Your backpack doesn't provide all too much either, at first.</p>
<p>But then you find exactly what you are looking for. Tuna cans. They are light, and you have a few to stack. Oh, suddenly this is very exciting! You can't wait to see just how many you can stack on his stupid head before he wakes up.</p>
<p>Carefully, you make your way over towards Dio. He is still asleep, and hasn't moved from his position since he first settled down. Good. </p>
<p>That means he probably won't wake up, right?</p>
<p>You slowly get closer, heart racing in your chest. Then it happens.</p>
<p>Without warning you're lifted into the air by an invisible force, dropping your cans and letting out a yelp of surprise. </p>
<p>Dio opens one eye, looking directly at you. </p>
<p>"I sense ill intent within those cans of yours." </p>
<p>You struggle to speak. Is he somehow controlling this invisible force? Such a humiliating defeat, right away...</p>
<p>"Ca-can I come down, please?" You stutter.</p>
<p>On Dio's command you're dropped, landing in front of him. He looks over the scene, at the cans and your embarrassed face. For whatever reason he smiles faintly, though he was clearly about to be the victim of something mischievous.</p>
<p>"So, let us talk about what just occurred. Come here." He pats the seat next to him.</p>
<p>Oh, please don't be mad. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>After a very awkward explanation of the prank and attempting to explain why you would disturb him with such nonsense, he just sighs.</p>
<p>"You get some points for bravery, waking me up in such a manner. That would have been quite some dangerous game to play, if I were to be in a foul mood when I woke up." </p>
<p>"Sorry...I wasn't really thinking, just bored." You mumble, feeling unusually quiet after being caught and embarrassing yourself.</p>
<p>But something else is still on your mind. Several, in fact. After being lifted into the air, you have started to wonder about Dio's powers again. He was always vague explaining them, like he didn't want to give the SCP Foundation too much information. But now, there have been several strange occurrences that can't be explained.</p>
<p>"...What was that? When I was lifted up, I mean." </p>
<p>Dio looks at you longer than usual, like he is thinking something over. </p>
<p>"I forgot, you cannot see him. Perhaps I shall indulge you...But I feel awfully uncertain, after this attempt to jest…" </p>
<p>There is definitely something he is asking for in return here, based on his sudden change in tone. And suddenly you feel flustered, trying to imagine what he could possibly want you to do. </p>
<p>"Just get to it. What do you want?" You boldly ask.</p>
<p>"You shall stay here right next to me, until we arrive in Cairo. I shall have no more of these childish interruptions. But that may not be punishment enough for you, though..." </p>
<p>He leans in closer, carefully tracing his fingers over your neck, and his other hand resting on your thigh. And you can practically feel your pulse betraying you. Is he going to kiss you again? Or do something more than just that...</p>
<p>"This is something you cannot tell anybody about. Could we keep this just between us?" He purrs.</p>
<p>You try to collect yourself the best you can. He is definitely enjoying teasing you like this. There is nowhere you can escape, he has you right where he wants you to be. And all you can do is obey him.</p>
<p>"Sure. Yeah sure. I won't tell anyone. I won't." You blurt out. </p>
<p>Dio leans back again. Your reaction seems to be satisfying enough as payback, as he smiles to himself.    </p>
<p>"There are many things that need explaining, I advise you to listen very closely." </p>
<p>You do, forcing your distracting thoughts down. Or at least try to do so.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>You're not sure you understood every detail of what Dio told you, but from what you did understand, he is accompanied by this supernatural entity that he calls The World, named from some Tarot cards. And that this being is him, but not really him? That was one confusing part of it, that Dio himself seemed uncertain on. </p>
<p>And so you were formally introduced. It felt weird to be talking to air. But there definitely was something there. And The World didn't actually say anything back to you, though Dio seemed to be satisfied with that. </p>
<p>He apparently prefers not to speak. </p>
<p>But you did thank him for saving you several times, by "stopping time". That was what you experienced, that had felt like teleporting to you. </p>
<p>Silence again, but Dio smiled to himself.</p>
<p>"As of this moment, he expresses no desire to crush your bones. Consider that an honor not dedicated to most." </p>
<p>Yeah you'll take that, you suppose.</p>
<p>After this exchange you start to feel a bit tired, so you settle down and try not to lean on Dio as you sleep. You end up leaning on him anyway, of course. Being this close, you think you feel a faint pulse. Can vampires have a pulse? That must mean you would hear heartbeats if you leaned on his chest. But you won't, of course. Absolutely not.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The next time you wake up, you've landed in Cairo. You didn't even realise just how tired you were, having slept for a considerable amount of time. Dio stayed where he was the entire time, sleeping as well. Or, resting more like. </p>
<p>He was aware of everything around him the last time, to your dismay.</p>
<p>"What happened to those nightmares of yours?" He asks. </p>
<p>You didn't even realize it until now. Did you really sleep for so long, uninterrupted? That is certainly new. </p>
<p>"Just coincidence." You yawn. </p>
<p>He studies you for a moment. But this time he decides not to comment on it, instead getting up to exit the plane. Oh right, you just landed. That gets you quickly on your feet, and you hurry to collect your failed tuna can prank. </p>
<p>Maybe you'll try again.</p>
<p>It's dark outside. And extremely cold. So cold that you put your sweater on and offer Dio something as well, which he declines. At least the lights of the city and the airport helps you navigate in the total darkness. </p>
<p>Dio seems excited, going a bit faster than unusual and hurrying through passport checks, where you once again use mind tricks to get through. Luckily nobody seems to notice in the hectic airport environment, that is buzzing with life even during these hours.</p>
<p>And once you are outside and out into the actual city he slows down to a stop, taking the view in. </p>
<p>"The city has changed while I was gone, I can see. No matter, I know my way around these areas quite well." </p>
<p>"...But why Cairo? You're a vampire, right? Aren't the daylight hours really long?" </p>
<p>He scoffs at that. "It is not a concern. My mansion is adjusted with that in mind. It is the ocean that I would rather avoid." </p>
<p>He did mention being stuck beneath the ocean inside a coffin, for an entire century. You decide not to press further, as the mere mention of the ocean irritated him. You just follow him through the city the best you can, while looking around in excitement. </p>
<p>And after some time, he finds his way back. It certainly is a mansion, well hidden within the heart of the city. And it does not initially stand out from any of the other impressive buildings around it. </p>
<p>But you get a weird sense of dread and awe when Dio points it out. The gate is blocked off, with some complicated looking locks and warning signs left by the SCP Foundation. He of course ignores it, breaking through. </p>
<p>Inside there's a garden that hasn't been tended to for a while. The place has been abandoned for years. Carefully, you follow Dio to the main entrance. He breaks through some more locks with force, and begins to open the door. However, Dio freezes up.</p>
<p>"What? Is something wrong?" </p>
<p>He grits his teeth. </p>
<p>"They're here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dio: Try to play a prank on me again, and I will literally dom you</p>
<p>Y/N: On God? On god, you will? *reaches for tuna cans*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"As expected of my prime subject! Your senses are as sharp as ever, 8681!" </p>
<p>It's Dr. Gears. He steps out into the hallway in front of you, blocking your way to the mansion. Dio watches him cautiously, tensing up like he's preparing for a fight.</p>
<p>"Do you refer to me by that number to provoke me? Because it is definitely working." He says through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>Dr. Gears just laughs. "You never were one to play by the rules, were you?"</p>
<p>Wait, they know each other? You look back and forth between them, confused. Dio is too focused on Dr. Gears to give you any explanation, so you turn your attention to him as well. His neck is covered by horrific burn marks, with veins visible on the side of his face. </p>
<p>That was your doing. It is burn marks from the taser. Dr. Gears looks at you. </p>
<p>"Oh, you're still alive? That certainly is interesting. Not at all what they planned, huh..." </p>
<p>You are a bit too stunned by his horrific appearance to answer. But Dio moves in closer to you, still glaring at Dr. Gears with a mix of contempt and disgust. As he does, the sounds of weapons being readied echoes around you. </p>
<p>"Oh, I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you! You remember those stun guns, don't you, 8681? Better be careful, now!" </p>
<p>The threat makes Dio freeze up. Whatever it is that they are talking about, it brings up bad memories. </p>
<p>If looks could kill, Dr. Gears would be turned into a pile of ash right now. </p>
<p>So you look around, trying to locate the task force. Where are they? Are they inside the mansion, or out in the garden? There's no way you're just going to be standing here in the line of fire, and get shot.</p>
<p>Dr. Gears slowly makes his way over towards the two of you, appearing to be completely relaxed. </p>
<p>"Before, we came to an agreement. One which you gave your consent to, even if it only was to save your life. This breach is in direct violation of that agreement."</p>
<p>He stops, a few meters ahead. "We could always hand you to the Speedwagon Foundation. They wanted you dead, for good reasons." </p>
<p>"Did you really think I was cooperating with scum like you? You must be even dumber than I thought, doctor. I will tear you to shreds." Dio hisses.</p>
<p>What the hell is going on? No, seriously. First you find out that Dio and Dr. Gears know each other. Then they start talking about some other Foundation and an agreement. Well, that will simply have to wait, as curious as you are to find out more. </p>
<p>Right now, you need to find a way to turn the tables around in your favor. </p>
<p>Dr. Gears scoffs. "I will admit that you are exceptionally intelligent, 8681. But do not underestimate my genius. With my research, the SCP Foundation grows ever stronger. I will figure out and even predict that ability of yours, soon enough." </p>
<p>Before you even have a chance to react, he pulls out a device that scans Dio. And when it does...you notice a strange being right next to him. </p>
<p>Is that...That must be The World, right? In the short flash you only get a glimpse of him, but he is, if possible, even taller than Dio, wearing some sort of weird armor. The entity's eyes glow dangerously.</p>
<p>"Ah, there it is! That is your…"stand" ability, isn't it? The scanners are working just as intended, then." </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>It's quiet for a moment. Dio seems surprised, like he wasn't expecting this. It's certainly a disadvantage for him, if they can see The World. </p>
<p>But he quickly recovers from the shock. </p>
<p>"...So what if you invented some device that allows for you to see The World? I have emerged victorious in worse circumstances before. If Jotaro Kujo couldn't stop me, then neither can you." </p>
<p>This whole conversation is way beyond you at this point. </p>
<p>"We did successfully contain you before, even without this device." </p>
<p>Dr. Gears glasses reflect the moonlight for a moment. But that's all you need. You saw enough to give Dio a chance. All you need now is the right opportunity…</p>
<p>Dio laughs. "How naive. You did not face me at my strongest, so how could a human like you possibly understand the full extent of my power?" </p>
<p>Alright, time to intervene. This situation is just going to de escalate. And you need a second flash of moonlight, to confirm what you saw. </p>
<p>"Um, can I just talk for a moment? I don't know what you two are on about, but I have something to say." You blurt out. </p>
<p>This sure gets attention. Good. Don't look at Dio, give him a moment to figure it out. </p>
<p>Dr. Gears never had a pleasant smile, but it feels a lot worse, now that he hates you.</p>
<p>"Why, of course. I am sure you must have a lot to unload. Better do it now, before you are exterminated." He responds.</p>
<p>Okay, deep breath. "I surrender." </p>
<p>The look that Dio gives you sure is something, but you can't explain this right now. It might not even work, you may just be shackled and brought back for the execution. Your efforts may be in vain. That actually seems like the most likely outcome in this scenario.</p>
<p>What plan do you even have, anyway? Nothing. You're just desperate.</p>
<p>"I...I realize now that I have been manipulated by SCP-8681. He forced me to do all the things I did, and kept me hostage. The SCP Foundation is the only home I have, please bring me back! Let me do my work again! I'll prove my loyalty, please!" You beg.</p>
<p>Dr. Gears stares at you with suspicion written all over his face. </p>
<p>Please. Please believe it. You have to. The seconds tick by like minutes.</p>
<p>"Ultimately it does not matter if you are telling the truth or not, D-105. You are untrustworthy. Just accept your fate already, and let this all end. I have no use of you anymore." </p>
<p>So it fails. The little hope you had left was shattered. Not that it should come as a surprise. You're not sure why you thought Dr. Gears would listen to you. And with nothing left, you pull the last card you have. It's a gamble, and your lives are at stake.</p>
<p>"Dio, behind you! Outside!" You yell.</p>
<p>Then you tackle Dr. Gears again. </p>
<p>Gunfire erupts, and the room falls into chaos. You smash the scanning device with all your strength, probably dislocating your elbow in the process, and he hits you in the back of the head with something.</p>
<p>Everything goes dark.</p>
<p> -------------------------</p>
<p>When you wake up again your head feels like it's going to implode. Everything is a blur.</p>
<p> For a moment you wonder if you are dead. </p>
<p>Then your senses slowly start to come back. Slowly but surely. There is a faint taste of iron in your mouth and you feel disoriented, but the memories come back to you soon enough. Reaching the mansion, finding Dr. Gears and the SCP Foundation waiting for you. The risky move you pulled.</p>
<p>That thought makes you panic and you sit up, panicking. They brought you back, it failed. And now you are going to be killed. </p>
<p>You can't die, not now!</p>
<p>"Welcome back to the world of the living. Or, in my case, the world of the living dead." </p>
<p>You only now realize you were resting on a bed. And looking around, you're in a dark room that looks to be in disrepair. Dust covers the nearby small table, and every other surface. But it is still apparent that this is a luxurious room, underneath the layer of dust. It reminds you a bit of Dio's containment cell. </p>
<p>Speaking of Dio, he is calmly waiting by a desk, pouring himself some wine. And he is covered in blood. You can't tell if it's his own, or someone else's. </p>
<p>Most likely both. </p>
<p>"Do you drink?" He asks, still as calm. </p>
<p>"Uh- I don't- I don't really know. Are you okay, you-" </p>
<p>"Oh, me? I am just fine. That was quite the stunt you pulled back there. But I must admit, it gave me the advantage that I needed." </p>
<p>He brings a glass over, and you carefully take a sip. It's too strong for you though, triggering a coughing fit. Dio just smirks, watching you put the glass down on the dusty table.</p>
<p>"Takes some getting used to. Now then, do you feel well enough to walk? I have a surprise waiting." </p>
<p>Many questions are swirling around in your head, and a weird, dazed feeling has taken hold of you. But you allow Dio to help you up, and walk out of the room on trembling legs. </p>
<p>He leads you down a  dark hallway, until he reaches the door furthest down to the left. </p>
<p>You enter.</p>
<p>Dr. Gears is lying on the floor, badly beaten. He is in an even worse state than you are.</p>
<p>Dio is right behind you in an instant, putting a knife in your hand. He holds you close.</p>
<p>So close.</p>
<p>"The honor's all yours."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You may have noticed there was a delay in chapter uploads.</p>
<p> That's because I decided to write something else, which is also uploaded to this profile. Please do check it out, if you're simping for fem Dio. Need the support. Please. Someone validate me, I am nervous.</p>
<p>But anyway, have an update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Honesty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr. Gears groans as he attempts to sit up to face you. It's just sad to see him in such a state, compared to the proud man he once was. Did Dio do this? A chill runs through you as you realize both of Dr. Gears legs are broken. </p>
<p>So that's why he can't move…</p>
<p>It's only now that you notice the weight of the knife in your hand. So Dio wants you to kill him. But that one time you and the doctor fought had been in self defense, he has no chance to fight back in this state. So you hesitate. </p>
<p>Dio leans in over your shoulder, kissing your neck. He is still holding your hands, so he steadies your grip around the knife. It's all so disorienting. How are you supposed to feel, right now? </p>
<p>What would be right to feel? </p>
<p>"You wouldn't disappoint me, would you?" Dio asks in a low voice.</p>
<p>"I don't know if I can, it's not-" </p>
<p>"He cornered you in that room, wielding a taser and intending to kill you. This man deserves to die." </p>
<p>Maybe he's right about that. But still, you are not a murderer. You haven't killed anyone before, this is not so easy as Dio makes it out to be. </p>
<p>"D-105…" Dr. Gears starts to say. </p>
<p>He is interrupted by a coughing fit that ends with him spitting up blood. On pure instinct, you try to back away. </p>
<p>Dio is still right behind you though. He's amused by the events that just unfolded, laughing to himself.</p>
<p>"Whatever is the matter, Doctor? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say, your lungs? Perhaps I ought to break another rib, just for old times sake." </p>
<p>Dio lets go of you to follow through on his threat, so you quickly grab the sleeve of his shirt. He stops and turns his head to look at you. </p>
<p>"What now? Do not get in my way." </p>
<p>The look he gives you almost prompts you to let go. You don't. </p>
<p>"I'll do it. Please, you don't have to torture him." </p>
<p>Now you have his full attention, after promising to do the unspeakable. He studies you, hesitant to believe that you mean it. </p>
<p>"...Tell me, why do you feel sympathy for this wretched creature, this shadow of a man? What could he possibly mean to you?" </p>
<p>Dio's voice only conveys disappointment, and you just feel like you've failed a test. But, he has never given up on you completely. There is something else to this, isn't there? </p>
<p>Is he playing this up just to motivate you? </p>
<p>"You told me to finish him off. So don't get in my way. I'll...I'll do it. For you." </p>
<p>Dio smiles deviously, and he is so terrifyingly beautiful. </p>
<p>You passed.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>And so you stand over Dr. Gears, knife in one trembling hand. You try to think of it as a mercy kill, that it will be over soon. It isn't very convincing, when you are lying to yourself. He finally looks up at you.</p>
<p>"You can't do it…I am your only family..." He wheezes.</p>
<p>You are grasping the handle of the knife so roughly that you may just break straight through it.</p>
<p>"I always kept you safe…" </p>
<p>"Kept me safe." You repeat. </p>
<p>"Yes, I did. You… you survived because of me…I put you in the world I knew. The safer one...For so long, I protected you from them...." </p>
<p>You have this ringing in your ears. It's as if you have lost the ability to comprehend his words. So, he means that he kept you safe from other human beings. </p>
<p>What a sad, pathetic lie. Dr. Gears only wants to live, and he will say anything to convince you to let go of this knife.</p>
<p>"Liar." You say, your voice as cold as ice. </p>
<p>Yet, you hesitate. He's going to die either way, what reason does he have to lie to you? </p>
<p>He attempts to laugh, and blood comes out of his mouth again. He wipes it away with a shaking hand.</p>
<p>"You have no idea, do you…? Foolish, arrogant brat. You are nothing but a pawn...Even your identity belongs to the Foundation..."</p>
<p>"Stop talking. Shut up." </p>
<p>"How pathetic. Even now, you cannot do as you're told, and kill me…A malfunction, an error in the statistics...Why did we ever rely on you?"</p>
<p>"Shut up. Shut up, SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!" </p>
<p>After your outburst, the feeling of shock subsides and you are overwhelmed by emotions. </p>
<p>Anger, hatred, frustration. </p>
<p>Loneliness. </p>
<p>You shakingly raise the knife using both your hands. Then you look back, to Dio. He has been silently watching the entire time. </p>
<p>You need him. You need to be assured that you're doing what is right. </p>
<p>He raises a brow at you. </p>
<p>"Why are you looking at me, for?" He conveys. </p>
<p>So this is your burden alone to carry. He is not going to be involved in this. </p>
<p>You slowly look down, back at Dr. Gears. Why isn't he panicking? Why isn't he begging for his life? It irritates you, that he will not provoke you into doing it. </p>
<p>"Last words, regrets. Say them now." You don't sound as tough as you had hoped.</p>
<p>He has another coughing fit. But once it passes, he looks you straight in the eyes with confidence. </p>
<p>"Do it already." </p>
<p>You stab him in the chest. You stab him again. And again. Until he no longer breathes. </p>
<p>Until your hand slips and you cut your fingers on the knife, dropping it to the floor. </p>
<p>Dr. Gears is dead. </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>You don't dare to look. But you do anyway. It's all messed up. For some reason, you can't bring yourself to cry. Instead you just sit there, staring into his torn up face.</p>
<p>...Just who are you, exactly?</p>
<p>"You did well. I'm very proud of you." Dio says. </p>
<p>He walks over to you. And when you still don't turn around to face him, he turns you around himself. Bringing you into his arms, so close that you have to put your bloody hands on his chest, staining the shirt even further with your own blood.</p>
<p>He notices you're bleeding and grabs one hand by the wrist, bringing it up to get a taste of it. Even looking right at you as he does it. </p>
<p>Your heart races. </p>
<p>"Dio, I-" </p>
<p>He shuts you up with a kiss. A kiss that is unlike the others. </p>
<p>This one intensifies. It is deep and passionate, making you feel like you are burning inside. It takes your breath away completely by the time he finally lets you go. </p>
<p>He looks down at the corpse, with an amused glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>"How vicious you were. Such a breathtaking way to confess your love for me. How could I say no?" </p>
<p>And so he has you pinned up against the wall, right next to the corpse. Pulling you in again, moving onto your neck when you need to breathe and playfully biting. It's starting to feel really good. Your hands feel his chest, and you try to hold onto him when he lifts you up, bringing your hips closer together. </p>
<p>He starts to take your shirt off, so you try to do the same to him with trembling hands. It's all so sudden and overwhelming, so wrong.</p>
<p>But it feels so good, so intense. To feel his hands trace your body like that, drawing out gasps and moans. </p>
<p>You're his for the rest of the night, and the rest of eternity.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>You're not sure how much time has passed. Since you were both covered in blood, you ended up taking a shower together. </p>
<p>You fucked in there too. </p>
<p>It's your first experience with things like this, and you couldn't be happier. It's been exciting, thrilling and passionate, just like you had hoped. </p>
<p>In the shower, Dio told you he has wanted this since he first met you. That was what sent you over the edge. The thought of him seeing you in that way, all this time.</p>
<p>And now you are in his bed, resting on his chest as he holds you close. Back in the plane, you wondered if he had a heartbeat. </p>
<p>Now that you are so close, you can definitely hear it. It's faint, but it's there. And it is comforting to listen to. </p>
<p>"I love you." You say before you can stop yourself.</p>
<p>"No need to tell me twice." He says back. </p>
<p>You feel flustered by that, and by the smug look on his face. </p>
<p>"Whatever. Then I take it back."</p>
<p>He pulls some stray hairs behind your ear. "Such a terrifying threat. Now whatever shall I do?" </p>
<p>And he leans in to kiss you. It intensifies again, and you have to pull back, stopping his hands from going further down. It feels incredibly frustrating to stop, but you are only mortal after all. </p>
<p>You don't have that much stamina.</p>
<p>"No need to tell me a third time, either." You retaliate. </p>
<p>He scoffs. "Bet you feel really smart right now, don't you?" </p>
<p>But it is too obvious for him to hide it. He likes that you challenge him, that you aren't afraid to do so.</p>
<p>So you fall asleep right next to him, feeling safe and comfortable. The events of today fade away in your mind.</p>
<p>But what does Dio truly feel? Is he hiding something from you, or is he just being uncharacteristically shy? </p>
<p>He never said "I love you" back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And finally here it is...The Chapter I suspect some of you have been waiting for. Perhaps a bit too eagerly...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next night, the two of you set out to visit the library, with you leaning against Dio. He doesn't seem to mind despite his previous protests, complaining that you were being far too clingy. </p>
<p>It's not like he can scare you off, and he knows it. And now, you walk around in a comfortable silence. </p>
<p>"How do you feel about facing the Foundation again?" Dio asks suddenly. </p>
<p>You feel nervous, thinking about it. Of course. They will be coming back, to take care of Dio. </p>
<p>And you. </p>
<p>"At least Dr. Gears won't be there, this time." You respond.</p>
<p>"That man certainly hated his dear test subjects, did he not?" </p>
<p>You do agree, but that last conversation you had with him still bothers you. </p>
<p>...What did he mean, exactly? What role have you been playing?</p>
<p>Moonlight creeps through the hall. Most rooms and hallways are completely shut off from natural light, or sealed during the day, but this walkway has large, open spaces that overlook the mansion's garden. </p>
<p>Just like most of the mansion, it is overgrown and in ruin. Vines have started to cover the outside walls, desperately clinging onto the structure. It is sad, to see this beautiful place falling into disrepair. </p>
<p>Dio scoffs. "He certainly hated me, that much is apparent...The Foundation would let this mansion fall into ruin, just to spite me." </p>
<p>"...What was that other Foundation he was talking about? Is it another SCP Foundation?" You ask.</p>
<p>Dio steps out into the garden, inspecting the damage. In the pale moonlight, he looks almost ethereal.</p>
<p>"The Speedwagon Foundation...How should I explain? It was founded by my brother's moronic sidekick decades ago, and would come to prioritize research on stands. They served the Joestar family initially…Though I may have interfered with their precious work by killing them off." </p>
<p>There is a hint of a smile on his lips. </p>
<p>"Seems like the SCP Foundation took control, after they contained me. If it were the Speedwagon Foundation, my trophy would have been taken back to England."</p>
<p>He walks back in, and continues to make his way back. You were listening so intently you almost get startled, and have to catch up to him. </p>
<p>"What trophy? Where?" You ask.</p>
<p>"I woke up earlier, and decided to look. It is still where I left it." He sounds a bit distant.</p>
<p>"...So how did you achieve this 'trophy'?" </p>
<p>"By murdering my brother, 100 years ago. I kept his skull, for old times sake." </p>
<p>Thank god you remember that he is a vampire at least, or that would've been quite a chilling confession.</p>
<p>Regardless of that fact, it is quite chilling. His own brother's skull…?</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>After this he gets more quiet and withdrawn, so you decide not to ask any further. But now he takes another route, leading to a door you haven't been at yet. </p>
<p>And you enter yet another torn apart room, traces of the SCP Foundation lingering. </p>
<p>But Dio has definitely been here previously. He doesn't appear to notice the mess, and just lights some candles. It still is extremely dark, maybe even more so than the rest of the building. So he brings a candlestick with him, allowing the light to guide your uncertain steps. </p>
<p>It leads to the skull. The moment you see it, you stop dead in your tracks. Something about this specific skull is different. And it's not just the fact it was propped up like it's the centerpiece of a shrine, it's definitely something else. Dio says your name, drawing you out of the confused state you were in.</p>
<p>"This is my brother, Jonathan Joestar. Or rather, the remains that I left undisturbed." </p>
<p>You do recall him telling you about Jonathan, although at the time he was not named. And that Dio took his body. Maybe that's what is making you feel weird now, after you have been with Dio more intimately. </p>
<p>You hope the skull doesn't mind.</p>
<p>"...Do I say hello?" </p>
<p>Dio laughs. "That would be a rather dull conversation to have, would it not? You would only be talking to the void." </p>
<p>But there is also a hint of melancholy in his voice. Barely noticeable, but still there. You wonder if he has attempted to reach out before, with no success.</p>
<p>"...So Jonathan, what was he like? I don't think you told me anything about him as a person."</p>
<p>"Revolting. Never have I met such a gullible and delusional fool. He would see love and kindness even in the most twisted of criminals. I hope to have taught him a lesson, when I betrayed that misplaced trust of his." </p>
<p>Dio does sound genuinely irritated, so you feel a bit lost on what exactly their relationship was like. </p>
<p>Probably complicated, by the sounds of it.</p>
<p>You decide to ask anyway. "What does he mean to you? Since you kept his skull, I mean." </p>
<p>He smiles, but it's a bitter smile. </p>
<p>"I have learned a lot from our youth together, and our fights. And, as much as it pains me to admit, JoJo was admirable. He has my respect."</p>
<p>And so Dio leaves, with you following behind after giving the skull a last glance. </p>
<p>Weird.</p>
<p> It didn't feel like you were alone in there.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>The library is dark, tall shelves filled with books lining the room. Upon closer inspection, they are written in many different languages. Some you cannot even recognize. Dio disappears deeper into the room, looking for an important book, and you wait in the darkness.</p>
<p>There are cobwebs spread over the entire room. It makes you wonder just how much time has passed since anyone was here.</p>
<p>There are also signs of the SCP Foundation, with books strewn across the floor. But they are covered in dust, too. </p>
<p>What were they looking for? By the looks of it, The Foundation made a pretty thorough search, even ripping the floor up in certain areas. Did they find what they were looking for?</p>
<p>Eventually Dio returns, carefully going through the book he found. </p>
<p>"I can sense it. Something is happening tonight. I need to be prepared." He mumbles.</p>
<p>"What about me?" </p>
<p>He finally looks up. "What about you?"</p>
<p>"I want to help you. When the Foundation comes back, I'm not just going to sit around and wait. What if something goes wrong, and you need my help?" You insist.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine. They do not have Jotaro Kujo with them, what other weapon could possibly compare?" Dio responds, going back to his book.</p>
<p>That was someone mentioned in his conversation with Dr. Gears. But at least this time Dio already knows you are about to ask, and saves you the time.</p>
<p>"He was Jonathan's descendant. Great-great grandson, something along those lines. Chillingly cold and determined for his age. And begrudgingly, he was not easy to kill. Our stands had the same ability, and the same strength."</p>
<p>"So what happened in the end?" </p>
<p>Dio thinks for a moment.</p>
<p>"...Fate has always favored me in the end, giving me an advantage. Somehow, Jotaro Kujo ended up making a mistake. Perhaps he misjudged his own strength. I struck the final blow, and ended it."</p>
<p>It sounds so weird, hearing Dio describe this. To you, he truly is unkillable. You couldn't imagine him being matched in strength, it just doesn't seem right. </p>
<p>"So, what are you hoping to find in that book? Is it something related to that battle?" You ask, after some silence.</p>
<p>He smirks. "You'll see."</p>
<p>It's just like Dio said. Not long after leaving the library, the Foundation arrives. He is the first to notice, stopping in his tracks and listening carefully. As you look outside, you see several teams assembled, waiting for Dio to show. </p>
<p>The more you look, the more task forces you spot. They are everywhere in the streets, as far as your eyes can see.</p>
<p>It really doesn't look good. You've never seen so many soldiers, yet alone carrying such heavy arms. They are more than prepared for this. </p>
<p>Even for The World, this may be too much.</p>
<p>Dio, however, seems relaxed. "Right on time. Why don't we go and give them a warm welcome? Do you still wish to join me?"</p>
<p>"I said I would, didn't I?" You reply, trying to sound braver than you are.</p>
<p>"So be it, then. I trust you to be of some use." </p>
<p>Dio begins to walk down to the entrance, but when you hesitate he turns back. </p>
<p>Bringing you in close, kissing you. It's so unexpectedly intense, you lose the ability to speak. He simply smirks.</p>
<p>"See you on the other side, then."</p>
<p>And so, you follow him to your potential demise. Your heart racing, for two very different reasons.</p>
<p>It's time to find out the truth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh oh sisters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Agent 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's a beautiful night. The sky is clear, and some stars can be seen above the warm, orange lights of the city. The soft light of the moon illuminates the garden and the main entrance gate. </p>
<p>You have more weapons pointed your direction than you could possibly count. </p>
<p>Dio just crosses his arms, surveying his opponents carefully. He does not move, not even when lights are focused upon the two of you and the safety of the shadows disappear. Even with his hair being blown in the wind and messing it up, or dried bloodstains covering his shirt, he never quite loses that enchanting effect.</p>
<p>It still, to this point, makes it so that you just stand there looking like an idiot, staring at him in awe.</p>
<p>The clicks of guns being readied disturb the otherwise so peaceful night.</p>
<p>"Hold your fire." A voice speaks. </p>
<p>It's a man you don't recognize. But for some reason...It feels like you have heard that voice somewhere before. Whoever he is, he steps forward, blocking the exit. It still isn't possible to tell who it is, with the dark visor helmet he wears just like all SCP task force troops do.</p>
<p>"Oh? Do you hope to escort me back peacefully, without a struggle? I am afraid I must disappoint." Dio jeers.</p>
<p>"Of course not. I know your history of violence quite well, 8681. But before that, there's something else I need to take care of." </p>
<p>He turns his head your way. Even with the helmet hiding the face, you feel the intensity of his glare. You step closer to Dio on instinct, dry grass crunching beneath your shoes. </p>
<p>Why is he looking at you? </p>
<p>"Things have changed, you may have noticed this. The old Foundation is no longer. What replaces it, is the New Foundation. I shall be its new leader, all thanks to you two." </p>
<p>The man says this calmly, like it's nothing. But you feel lost. This is not something you would have expected to hear right now. What does this mean for the future? </p>
<p>Dio raises his eyebrow at this, but stays quiet.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to introduce myself? My name is Trey Boucher. I used to be the Site Director of your containment facility. We have met before." </p>
<p>When he says his name, an unexplained chill runs through you.</p>
<p>Dio just gets irritated. "So? Why would that information be of any interest to me? You are nothing to me, 'New Foundation' or not. Let us finish this already."</p>
<p>Mr. Boucher laughs. "Very well, then I won't waste your time. I am the man behind your containment breach."</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>...Wait, he's saying he was behind it? How would that be possible? Dio and you were the ones that caused it. You didn't have any outside assistance.</p>
<p>...Right? </p>
<p>Suddenly, you're starting to feel sick.</p>
<p>"...Are you just messing around with me?" Dio says, his voice cold as ice.</p>
<p>"Did you notice anything strange, while you ran through my facility? Any odd details that stood out to you?" </p>
<p>"...It was too easy." You mumble to yourself.</p>
<p>It's true. Something felt wrong, this entire time. Why wasn't that one room locked? How did you open the main gate without having to use any codes? All it took was a card.</p>
<p>And that card belonged to Dr. Gears...</p>
<p>Despite the distance, Mr. Boucher hears it. "Good, very good! As expected of you, 105. You always exceed our expectations." </p>
<p>"I don't know you-" You try to interject. </p>
<p>The gaze behind the helmet burns into you. "Oh, I think you do, Agent. You just don't remember me." </p>
<p>Dio gives you a weird look. If only you could explain yourself, but you can't. What would you even explain, anyway? None of this makes any goddamn sense. When you open your mouth to do so anyway, he just raises a hand to hush you and turns to Boucher. </p>
<p>"Agent 105...I believe I am starting to piece it all together. Did this grand scheme of yours rely on just one person? What a risk you took, hoping that I would not sabotage it..." </p>
<p>What's happening? What did he just figure out? You didn't get any orders to do anything, Dio prompted you into action back then, and only him. </p>
<p>But even though you want to deny it all, something here is starting to come together. An underlying scheme, that you were blind to the whole time. </p>
<p>You kneel over, nausea overwhelming your senses, error spreading throughout your body.</p>
<p>"You suspected this, did you not? Your relationship was unusual from the very beginning." Boucher remarks.</p>
<p>You want to stop him. To yell or shout, anything to make this stop. Being used for something more sinister, completely unaware of it all...If it's true, then Dr. Gears was right, you were only a pawn in somebody else's game. That would force you to question everything. </p>
<p>Even how you feel for Dio...Was it all a lie? </p>
<p>Dio is silent for a moment. "It was perfect. Who would ever care to take a second look at the D-personnel? Not even I figured it, not until now…"</p>
<p>The ground underneath you seems to sway. It all sounds familiar, like a distant fever dream.</p>
<p>Boucher sounds amused. "Within chaos, anything could happen. The plan worked because the O-5 board let their guard down, turning their backs to us. A regretful mistake. Of course, they are not here to ponder it anymore, so it does not matter now."</p>
<p>He turns to you again.</p>
<p>"But there is one detail, one that bothers me still. Agent 105 should not be alive."</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>There's a ringing in your ears and you have lost the ability to speak. It's slowly coming back to you. The truth. Distant, blurry and faded memories. You fall to the ground, clutching your head.</p>
<p>"What…What did you do to me? What did you do? Please, what did you do-" The words come out all at once, in a frenzy.</p>
<p>He laughs. He laughs at you.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, 105? You volunteered for this, don't you remember? Always such a loyal member of the New Foundation, we were your only family after all. Where has that admirable, brilliant loyalty disappeared to?" </p>
<p>"...Enough with this."</p>
<p>Dio steps forward. Shielding you just a little, even if it's unintentionally.</p>
<p>"I really do not like being someone else's pawn. And without my knowledge, too. If there is a reason you are telling us this, then get to it. I'm practically itching to tear your head off..."</p>
<p>Now that Dio appears more hostile, the gunmen take aim again and move closer to their leader. </p>
<p>Boucher does not move an inch. </p>
<p>"Now, there is no need to be so tense! We want you to join us. Not as a prisoner, but by your own choice. The power we could give you, it is beyond any measure, Dio. What an honor it would be, to watch you tear the old world apart, paving the way for the New Foundation."</p>
<p>Dio doesn't move an inch either. He's quiet. </p>
<p>Too quiet.</p>
<p>"So what do you say? To compensate for the previous wrongdoings committed against you, we shall give you everything you could possibly want. All you need to do is to give up 105. Let us dispose of this troublemaker, the joker in the game of life. We can get you a new pet, of course." </p>
<p>It is eerily quiet in the courtyard, despite the amount of people gathered in and around it, on the rooftops and presumably the streets outside. You try to calm down the best you can. Not that it works especially well. </p>
<p>Dio won't look at you.</p>
<p>"Why- Why would I be dead...Why do I have to die, why-?" </p>
<p>"Because you are unpredictable. I can't have you get in my way again." </p>
<p>Boucher explains it all with irritation, like he'd rather not speak to you. </p>
<p>"The reason you stand here...It's probably because he healed your injuries, before the poison from the taser could take effect. Too bad it made you into a problem for your beloved New Foundation, instead of the hero you were meant to be. I will not allow such a threat to exist in my new world."</p>
<p>Dio scoffs. "What does it matter? New Foundation or not, I shall tear straight through you. Would that not be ironic, your key to power taking it all away again? Perhaps you ought to have been more careful, and not gambled with such vital information. 105 knows everything, isn't that right?"</p>
<p>Boucher bitterly curses under his breath. "...As you wish. It will all be for the greater good, for the New Foundation. With or without you. Terminate them." </p>
<p>Boucher steps back, and guns click once again, ready to fire. Dio looks back.</p>
<p>"I am going to destroy my own stand. Wish me luck, will you?" </p>
<p>"Dio-" </p>
<p>A bright white light blinds you and everything else disappears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer!! This is not the full truth, you are going to learn everything soon enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you really sure about this? 105 may have a natural talent for this, but I simply must remind you of the risks. One wrong step, and it will all be for nothing." </p>
<p>…What is this…? </p>
<p>"You worry too much, Dr. Gears. I have overseen all the preparation myself, and it is just like you suspected. The Foundation is on its last legs, morale is lower than it has ever been." </p>
<p>...That is Boucher, isn't it?</p>
<p>He sighs. "That may be true. It is SCP-8681 that troubles me, however. He is wildly unpredictable…"</p>
<p>This is a memory, you realize. One that was concealed, hidden within you. Once you realize this, it starts to appear before you. Inside an empty medical bay room that has been neglected, dust in all of the corners. Most of the equipment that should be here is gone, or left on the floor in a hurry. The lights flicker above you, old and outdated. The white walls are stained from age and blood, and so is the darker floor if you take a closer look.</p>
<p>You are at an abandoned site, one that simply could not recover from the last breach. The upper floors, where you are, should be safe. The downstairs floor is completely run over. It cannot be accessed ever again. </p>
<p>"...Admittedly, that is why I wanted this site to be the one. That damn O-5 council...If it weren't for their quick thinking, we could have succeeded 3 years ago…" Boucher says, frustration evident in his voice.</p>
<p>"Maybe we need 8681." </p>
<p>It takes a moment to register, but it is your own voice. You are sitting down at an empty table in the middle of the room, brought here by the other two. Dr. Gears turns to you.</p>
<p>"With all due respect 105, that would be highly unwise. That man cannot be trusted to lead us to victory. He will see us all burn to the ground, and the entire time he will be the one holding the match. Nothing truly matters to a monster of his kind."</p>
<p>"I know, but you are running out of options. Boucher is right, I can do this." You reply.</p>
<p>Boucher laughs, and puts a hand on Dr. Gears shoulder. He does not seem to appreciate it very much.</p>
<p>"You see? Just like I said, loyal to the grave and beyond! 105 is volunteering to do this, you don't need to feel anxious. If it were to fail this time again, we would only lose one member."</p>
<p>Dr. Gears slaps the hand away, irritated by what he is saying. </p>
<p>"One person ratting us out is all it takes! Nobody withstands the standard interrogations, yet alone the higher levels!" O-5 would have the truth out in mere minutes…" </p>
<p>"The dead do not speak." You hear yourself say.</p>
<p>They both turn to face you. At least this time, they both react the exact same way, looking to be shocked and in disbelief. Why is it so surprising? They keep calling you loyal, yet do not expect you to give it all up for the New Foundation. What other choice is there for you, even…?</p>
<p>Boucher nods, a grim expression now etched into his face.</p>
<p>"...I hope you know what you are doing."</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>A new memory. This time, you are standing outside the containment cell of 8681, contemplating your choice. Just today, the subject lost his temper and got violent. Without much provokation, he attacked the closest D-personnel and broke out of his restraints. </p>
<p>Fatally, of course. It was all over in the blink of an eye. You've read the report, gone over every single brutal detail. </p>
<p>All of that could be included in your own autopsy report. </p>
<p>Walking up into the observation office, you look down into the cell. And sure enough, he is acting perfectly normal. Killing is a natural part of a vampire's existence. Why should he show regret or remorse? </p>
<p>You feel unnaturally drawn to him. What is his name? That ought to be recorded somewhere, though it is looked down upon to refer to subjects by name.</p>
<p>Right as you are about to leave, he looks up, staring right at you. Even though the window shouldn't allow him to see through, a chill goes down your spine. </p>
<p> I see you.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>"Multiple universes…?" </p>
<p>"That is right. All possibilities, all events and all chemical reactions, right down to the cellular level. In one we may find Earth to still be populated by dinosaurs. In another, we may find the Foundation almost as we left it." Boucher explains.</p>
<p>"But what does that have to do with 8681 and the mission?" </p>
<p>You are standing outside, looking over the empty, barren fields around the containment site with Boucher and Dr. Gears. Others are present, though you are not allowed to know their names, or see their faces. They hide behind masks. The desert is the only place you can talk without risking that O-5 finds out about your plans. </p>
<p>"Everything." Says one masked man.</p>
<p>"If we fail in this timeline, our other selves shall take over." Says another.</p>
<p>Something about these people feels off. Are they really human? Not that it matters, though. The New Foundation needs all the help it can get. Dr. Gears decides to let you in on whatever it is they are talking about.</p>
<p>"With infinite universes and the help of our friends here, the New Foundation will be victorious. But not only that. We would conquer all the known universes. Once the old Foundation falls, an infinite world awaits us." </p>
<p>You sigh to yourself. All this talk about ruling the universes, what does it matter? Who would truly want that? </p>
<p>"But what will be the end goal? What will my death bring forth?" </p>
<p>This time Boucher speaks. He has a weird look on his face.</p>
<p>"A world where mankind and our subjects collide. No more lies, no more holding back. What data would we be able to gather, if our research was not limited by humanity and her own, selfish needs? It would not matter how many people died. Millions, billions, trillions. All we would do is move on to the next universe, and unleash another SCP." </p>
<p>You're shocked by this statement. This is not what they told you at all. The Foundation should keep humanity safe, not destroy it! The masked ones grab you before you can do anything, holding you in place as you struggle. And Boucher turns around, sneering.</p>
<p>"How disappointing. Maybe you are not loyal to a fault, after all. But it does not matter. You will play your part, and you will do it for the better good. Without 8681 and his Heaven Ascension, we cannot jump between universes."</p>
<p>"What is wrong with you? Why would you want this!?" You shout.</p>
<p>A syringe is brought to him. You feel your heart sink into your stomach, seeing what it is. They're going to erase your memory of this, force you to play your part. You kick and scream, begging Boucher not to do this one second, threatening and cursing him in the next. </p>
<p>It doesn't matter. You are held still, and the serum is injected. Tears run down your face. They were only using you, they never truly cared. Boucher doesn't show any remorse, and Dr. Gears refuses to look you in the eyes. </p>
<p>You start to slowly fade out.</p>
<p>"I'll see you on the other side, 105. Though I doubt you will remember me. Be good and do as you are told. I don't like troublemakers." </p>
<p>He ruffles your hair, mocking you as your strength leaves your body. To them, you are worth less than a dog. And now, they can't be stopped. Nobody else knows about their plan, and you won't be able to tell anyone about it.</p>
<p>Is this how it will end…?</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>Everything is completely drowned out by the explosion. And the light that follows. It is unlike anything you have ever seen. It's so bright, so intense and...Quiet. </p>
<p>As you come back to the present moment, you realize that you can't breathe or move at all. You can't hear the wind. Nothing. It's like being submerged in water, your surroundings have faded completely. Even the ground beneath you is gone, overtaken by the light. </p>
<p>Is this the end? </p>
<p>You gasp, air finally filling your lungs. And Dio appears once more.</p>
<p>He looks different, with golden markings running along his face. A golden star on the forehead, just hidden behind his bangs. And his skin seems to almost change color, a purple tone fading in and out as he breathes.</p>
<p>His eyes…</p>
<p>They are so vibrantly yellow they almost appear to glow, and the powerful energy around him brings you down to your knees. Something about this new Dio inspires awe. </p>
<p>And fear... </p>
<p>He saw too, didn't he?</p>
<p>Dio has become God. <br/>And now he looks down at you as you tremble. </p>
<p>"How interesting..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes reader is a massive hypocrite for condemning the New Foundation but being all over Dio, what about it? New Foundation isn't a sexy vampire bf.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Battle For The Universes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light fades out, revealing the outside world again. Sound and movement returns, and Boucher begins to rise, breathing heavily as if he had been suffocating as well. Next to him, the task forces begin to recover as well. </p>
<p>Dio laughs. "A well crafted plan, indeed! Even if you die in this universe, another version shall take up the fight. Such a shame, that your trusted Agent recovered those memories…Without that vital information, I would be at a disadvantage."</p>
<p>Boucher points at Dio, hand trembling.</p>
<p>"Fire!" </p>
<p>Dio stands still. You can't imagine they will be able to do much against his newfound powers, and he probably thinks the same. It will be a slaughter more than a battle, don't they see that? Why won't Boucher run? </p>
<p>...Or is that really true?</p>
<p>He is standing up now. A crack in his helmet reveals one of his eyes, glaring at Dio defiantly. Boucher has not come here to surrender. </p>
<p>As the first rain of bullets begin, he stretches his arm out. The stone path in front of you is suddenly torn up, ripped straight out of the ground. Behind it you hear the shells drop, and as they roll by you notice that they look like they're melting. </p>
<p>Dio takes a few hits to his chest before he moves. But it doesn't even look like he notices. They fall out and melt just like the other ones, his wounds healing instantly. He gets ready to counter the attack.</p>
<p>"Wait!" You yell.</p>
<p>He stops and looks at you. As he does, he appears to be shielded by the air itself. Nothing reaches him with this new, invisible wall. Maybe that is The World. You cannot see him, after all. </p>
<p>"Don't protect me. What if I distract you, if they use me against you? You can't, you have to-" </p>
<p>"There is no need to fear for my safety." He interrupts. </p>
<p>His voice is so soft when he speaks to you. So alluring, almost making every other sound fading in the background. </p>
<p>It makes you hesitate. Maybe that is true. Dio has achieved a Heaven Ascension, he is the strongest that he could ever be.</p>
<p>"Don't you remember what you just saw? The powers I now hold...It is beyond mortal comprehension. Nobody can stop me, nothing can stop me." </p>
<p>With that, he turns his attention to the gunmen once more, with contempt apparent on his face.</p>
<p>"I have always hated gunfights. Such loud noises, it hurts my ears…"</p>
<p>And by his will, the weapons begin to distort, shooting their owners as the inside anatomy is somehow completely switched around. </p>
<p>Several men fall to the ground before they manage to shield themselves. All of this, even with the bulletproof vests they wear. It doesn't seem to protect them any longer. </p>
<p>Dio is overjoyed by this. </p>
<p>"You ought to run. There is no telling what I shall do with this power." He tells you.</p>
<p>But despite the bloodthirsty demeanor he now has, you stay where you are. </p>
<p>Adrenaline and fear be damned, you made a promise. </p>
<p>Your voice is uncertain, but you won't stay silent. "I'm staying, to fight. Like I said I would. Because I-" </p>
<p>"Because you love me so." He finishes your sentence, still focused on the New Foundation.</p>
<p>"Y-yes…"</p>
<p>He tilts his head a bit to look at you, smirking again. Sharp fangs visible for just the second, but it's enough to make your heart race.</p>
<p>"And you hope to be worthy of my love. To be wanted, to be given a greater purpose. It will not be what you want it to be. So run. Not from them, but from me. I will never return those feelings of yours." </p>
<p>Those words sting like knives. They make you look down at the ground, to try and hide the pain in your eyes. It's not unexpected, but it still hurts that he is trying to push you away. You clench your fist. </p>
<p>This does not end here. Not if you have any say in it.</p>
<p>"...No. I promised to stay. I don't care if you're not perfect. I never cared in the first place, you idiot. Don't you dare try to get rid of me now, after making me feel this way!" You practically shout at him. </p>
<p>He still looks completely indifferent. "I am no longer human. You do not belong in this world of mine." </p>
<p>"...Does it really matter? Who says I can't belong with you?" </p>
<p>This time, Dio is silent for a moment. Just looking at you, thinking.</p>
<p>In the background, a new offensive is being prepared. They have finally given up on guns and bullets, realizing it is ineffective. </p>
<p>Boucher makes a sign, and something is brought forward.</p>
<p>What is that thing…? It's like some mechanical exoskeleton, made just for him. It reminds you of The World.</p>
<p>You get a bad feeling about this.</p>
<p>"Such a tragic fate you surrender yourself to. Doing exactly what I want you to do, and selling your soul to me…It's beautiful, that loyalty and infatuation of yours." Dio muses.</p>
<p>He then turns his attention back to the New Foundation, a subtle smile on his face.</p>
<p>It feels as if you have passed his test.</p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p>When Dio prepares to attack, he suddenly freezes up. </p>
<p>Something is wrong. </p>
<p>"...I can't stop time. Something is blocking it." He mutters, looking distressed for the first time tonight. </p>
<p>"That is right. Dr. Gears did more than he revealed to you! Years of studying, it brought us exactly what we needed!" Boucher chimes in, for the first time in a while. </p>
<p>There are strange devices set up all around the strange robot. And he is right in the middle of it. A faint glow emits from him. No wait, not from him…</p>
<p>From the being right in front of him.</p>
<p>Using the same kind of device Dr. Gears had to detect The World, a new entity is now being displayed. It looks very similar to what you remember seeing, that one time. </p>
<p>Dio glares at it with disgust.</p>
<p>"So you intend to use an inferior version of my own stand against me. How pathetic! It will not stop me for much longer." </p>
<p>The ground crumbles, falling apart and splitting into pieces. Reality begins to twist and contort as you frantically hang onto the wall Dio created to shield you as you lose your platform to the abyss. The cracks in the ground run so deep, you cannot see the bottom.</p>
<p>If you fall, it's all over. </p>
<p>In this chaos, Dio finally attacks. Though he has no use of his time stop ability, he still is incredibly powerful. </p>
<p>The rapid change of the surroundings has turned the area into a hellscape. And the distortion only spreads further, destroying everything in its path. Several Foundation soldiers fall into the deep chasms, to a certain demise.</p>
<p>As he reaches one task force, gravity suddenly fades. You start to float, and you almost get pulled away from your spot. </p>
<p>Dio notices, and the area around you regains gravity. A bit roughly perhaps, as your body slams into the stone wall. </p>
<p>Dio disappears from sight, and so do many of the enemy soldiers. But you notice that his attention to you has distracted him. </p>
<p>He is struggling just to keep his defense up, getting overwhelmed.</p>
<p>You can't just hang here forever. Your arms are getting tired, your grip less secure. And your plan was to fight, too. </p>
<p>And so, you make the most daring jump to a nearby platform. Swinging yourself with all your strength, barely making it over.</p>
<p>A sniper rifle lies on the ground. It's not ideal, being very heavy and difficult to handle, but you still grab it. And after a frantic look around, you see Boucher on another piece of solid ground. </p>
<p>His helmet is gone.</p>
<p>The distance is too far to jump, but you might be able to hit him.</p>
<p>So you set the rifle down and get yourself into position. It's not easy when your hands are covered in sweat, and you've never used a firearm like this. </p>
<p>But your life depends on it. He has to die to give Dio the advantage he needs. Those troops are protected by this new entity as well, and he can't get to Boucher. </p>
<p>You finally get the rifle to fire. </p>
<p>And as it does, an unbearable pain erupts from your stomach, making you scream. In the daze of pain, you realize the bullet went through you. </p>
<p>It's a rifle from before, that Dio twisted around.</p>
<p>And Boucher is alerted by the sound. He looks your way, and begins to reach for his gun. Desperately you try to turn your weapon around, hands trembling. </p>
<p>But he fires, hitting you in the chest, and you collapse, the pain so severe you can't even breathe. </p>
<p>Boucher aims once more, at your head this time.  </p>
<p>Finally you manage to pull the trigger. It hits him in the head, killing him instantly. </p>
<p>And then you collapse. Staring up at the sky, the faint stars shining down on you, tears running down your face. </p>
<p>But you're calm as death slowly takes you, and everything fades away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where did the engagement go :( I thought these last chapters were exciting :( Boost my ego here, will ya? :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. One In A Million</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The outside world has been slowly decaying during these past few days. </p>
<p>Or weeks, or months. The daylight cycle has spiraled into chaos. It would not be too far off to assume the entire Earth has been plunged into anarchy, with humanity fighting to survive several apocalyptic events, all at once.</p>
<p>The view from the mansion only shows a red sky, and ashes gently falling down over the broken city. </p>
<p>This is the new world Dio rules over. </p>
<p>While you were unconscious, he began using his powers to their full extent, no longer held back by Boucher and the artificial stand.</p>
<p>But it did not end there.</p>
<p>As Dio hunted the New Foundation down, the planet became damaged beyond repair. Subconsciously, you move your hand up to where Boucher shot you, not that there is any wound or scar left. </p>
<p>...Maybe you are just imagining it, but was it because of what they did to you?</p>
<p>Looking down on yourself you're also reminded of your new outfit, meant to match Dio's tastes, the same white and gold color scheme he now has changed to. It's elegant, godlike, making you think of ancient Greek gods. But, there is one little detail you can't help but notice.</p>
<p>It's very easy to take this off. And it's not exactly very modest in the first place either…</p>
<p>You feel really shy, after all those years wearing a full body uniform. The SCP Foundation never allowed anything else. And that is all you have ever known, after all. The recovered memories only ever place you inside the facilities, within those white and grey walls.</p>
<p>The past few days...They have been like a neverending fog, dazing and disorienting.</p>
<p>It just doesn't feel real, it's like it's not actually happening. That initial feeling of dread you felt when looking outside for the first time, it left a long time ago. </p>
<p>You are alive. And you are free from the SCP Foundation.</p>
<p>"Isn't it beautiful?" He asks.</p>
<p>Dio hasn't shown himself since that night, leaving you in the care of zombie servants. His appearance is sudden, it is. </p>
<p>But you're ready for it. Eventually, he would come back for you. </p>
<p>And here he is. </p>
<p>You don't turn around just yet, despite wanting to look at him again. Not yet.</p>
<p>And when you don't answer, he walks into the room, stopping just behind you. </p>
<p>You feel guilty when it makes your heart flutter, to be this close to him again. And then Dio puts his hand over yours, that had been holding onto the windowsill. It works exactly like he wants. </p>
<p>You freeze up, finally giving him your full attention as you shyly glance back.</p>
<p>"It looks terrifying." You reply.</p>
<p>Dio is amused by it. "You are still as blunt and unafraid as I remember you to be. Good." </p>
<p>He puts his arm around your waist, pulling you closer so that he can kiss your neck, even letting you feel his fangs graze your skin, just to get that reaction he likes. </p>
<p>But you lean away, stopping him before he can distract you too much.</p>
<p>"...Are you going to kill me?" </p>
<p>He has never hurt nor betrayed you, and has always come through when you really needed it. But it's foolish to blindly trust a man like him, after what he has done. There is no telling what he will do next...</p>
<p>Dio considers it for a moment. </p>
<p>"Perhaps I will…"</p>
<p>One of the hands that were resting on your hips starts to go further down. Already, you're starting to feel that warm feeling, slowly building up inside you. </p>
<p>It really doesn't take much for him to turn you on. And he knows that. </p>
<p>"...But, perhaps not. You will be there to find out, won't you? I could not possibly let you fall into the hands of the enemy, or leave my side." He purrs. </p>
<p>"Y-Yeah, I- uh, I did promise-" The words barely get out.</p>
<p>He hums, pleased by your reaction to his touch. You're too embarrassed and distracted to continue, so he does the talking for you. But not before kissing your neck again.</p>
<p>"That's right. You promised me that you would be anything I would like you to be…</p>
<p>...How about being mine, to do whatever I please with for the rest of eternity? I wonder how much you know that I don't, what secrets they told you. I will find out, for sure..."</p>
<p>There is no need for you to answer. </p>
<p>Not with words, at least. You lean into his touch, letting yourself feel the thrill of fear and excitement that probably drew you to him from the start.</p>
<p>That morbid curiosity for the unknown, the way your heart races as you make the horrible decision to let him take control. </p>
<p>Maybe you are a risk taker, gambling with your own life like this. But you have no need for rational thoughts and reasoning anymore.</p>
<p>At least the windowsill supports your weight, as you need to hold onto it like your life depends on it just a minute later. You feel feverish, melting at his touch and crying out as he takes you. Dio's more rough this time around as he fucks you, bringing you to tears from the overwhelming pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>You were wrong last time. This is his way of saying "I love you".</p>
<p>It's so unlike what love should feel like, so much stronger and overwhelming as it sets you on fire and burns straight through your very core. </p>
<p>It's exactly what you would expect from Dio. </p>
<p>He certainly won't get tired of playing around with you, not for a long while.<br/>
Maybe he won't ever let you go. And you willingly follow right into the darkness. </p>
<p>"Do you still love me? Even now, after I have shown you who I truly am?"</p>
<p>"...I do." </p>
<p>"How foolish of you. Not once have you listened to reason, hm? Just like me, you make your own rules. That is why you intrigue me so much..."</p>
<p>Dio runs his fingers through your hair, so softly and affectionately compared to before. You lean back against him, your body relaxing. It feels way too right to be the wrong decision, he's right in that. </p>
<p>Perhaps it is fate. That one time, when Dio noticed your presence, looking up right at you. He should not have been able to see through the glass, yet he knew. </p>
<p>The same spark was ignited for the both of you, back then.</p>
<p>"...I want to stop them. Even if it's just to ruin everything the New Foundation had planned out, just to make them despair as their master scheme falls apart. Take me with you next time, please?" You softly speak.</p>
<p>Dio laughs. "Which universe would you like to start in? There are quite a few, millions to be exact."</p>
<p>You reach for his hand, squeezing it tightly.</p>
<p>"Doesn't matter. I will go wherever you want to go." </p>
<p>"Then, let's start with the universe those Masked Men originated from. I get the feeling that it will be a very enlightening experience." Dio says, bringing the intertwined hands up to kiss yours. </p>
<p>The future holds millions of possibilities to explore. Endless different threats, countless distortions of the truth for you to piece together.<br/>
It's a scary thing to take on, to risk it all just to know Dio's name, his true, horrifying nature. </p>
<p>And yours.</p>
<p>If this new frontier ends up killing you, at least you can say that you have truly lived and tried. Most importantly, you won't ever be alone in facing it.</p>
<p>Dio...</p>
<p>...Such a peculiar name...</p>
<p>Does it not already mean God, from the very beginning...?</p>
<p>You have begun to know what that name truly means.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The very last chapter...</p>
<p>I have to say, I was not expecting such an overwhelming amount of support and encouragement in this. It truly warms my heart to know that so many people want to hear my stories, and listen to them. </p>
<p>Thank you, every single one of you. From the bottom of my heart, you have no idea how much this has meant to me. I doubt I could even put that into words. </p>
<p>While this may be the end for this fanfic, do look forward to new content. I can't put any release dates or go into it any further in the moment this is written, but I do plan to continue writing. </p>
<p>Thank you, Reader.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>